Percy Jackson And The Magical World
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: A child of Hecate, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico goes to Hogwarts on a mission. They see the other part of the mission, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Albus and Rose. They have to earn their trust, the great question, can they?
1. We Have A New Great Problem

**AN: I've always wanted to write a crossover. It's probably not all too good but I tried my best. The name will be changed, when I get good ideas. You can always give me suggestions.**

* * *

**PERCY POV**

_"Five demigods shall travel the world unknown,_

_Five magical bloods shall unravel their path,_

_Ten shall fight to save their world_

_Old enemies will awake_

_Blood shall be spilled_

_Phoenix will be reunited."_

Rachel said in raspy her Oracle voice giving me a scare.

This is my first day at the camp. Another prophecy, just when I thought I got a bit of peace after defeating the Titan Kronos, I got to hear this newest prophecy.

Oh by the way, I am Percy Jackson.

Yeah you heard that correct. I am the son of the sea god Poseidon. Yes I am the one who defeated the Titan Kronos.

The day started good enough. I went to the school which I hadn't blown up this year. After I finished school I went on my first date with Annabeth. After having each other's back in fights for years we never went on a date.

Anyway, after our date (which went smoothly) I came to the camp with Annabeth. We spent the whole after noon with Grover, Rachel, Nico, Tyson and Thalia. Thalia decided to take a break from her Hunter duties and visited the camp.

So I had a dinner in camp with Tyson. Tyson then went to help Dad to rebuild his underwater palace. Then we were singing at the camp fire. With Annabeth with me it was perfect, and suddenly Rachel announced this stupid prophecy. She now, is back to her normal self.

Chiron looked at Annabeth gravely and nodded. Why does Annabeth gets to know all stuff?

Everyone was muttering and whispering. "Silence campers," Chiron shouted and all of their voices drained out.

Annabeth went and whispered something in Chiron's ear and went to Rachel. Grover trotted and sat beside me.

"Blahaha The prophecy's not all that bad you know." Grover said.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically, "Just after the Titan War another Big Prophecy just appeared out of nowhere and don't tell me it's not another Big Prophecy because I know." I sighed. "I thought I'd get a bit of rest after the Titan War, you know. Now it looks like we're heading for another Prophecy."

"I am sorry." I didn't even notice Rachel was here and what was she saying sorry for?

"What're you saying sorry for?" I asked confused. Grover went up to talk with Juniper.

"If I were never here, you wouldn't have to deal with this Prophecy, which looks like the newest great prophecy." She said.

"For all you know, this prophecy isn't going to happen for hundreds of years. By then I might be dead." I said.

"No I've got a feeling this prophecy is going to happen soon." Rachel said miserably.

"Way to go Rach, you just scared the guy out of his mind." Thalia said.

"Here comes Annabeth." Nico said. Surely Annabeth was coming. She came straight toward us and sat.

"We need a new quest." Was all she said.

"We guess that Annabeth." Nico said gravely. For a guy who's so small he can be pretty scary.

"The thing is, it needs five heroes." Thalia guessed.

"Yeah, and you are four." Rachel said pointing to Annabeth, Thalia me and Nico.

Sure. Why not? As soon as I finish a war this has to come.

"I'm sorry. But I know this much." Rachel said.

"What about the fifth?" Annabeth said anxiously.

"I think he's coming here soon." Rachel said.

"HE?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. Did I mention Thalia is a hunter of Artemis and therefore hates boys?

"Umm… you know me, The Oracle. I can feel creepy things." Rachel said nervously, maybe because of Thalia's rage.

"We need to talk with Chiron." I said and got up. I took Annabeth's hand and pulled her up too.

We went to Chiron's place, which wasn't a stable; he'll get angry if you mention that. Anyway Chiron was gravely sitting there and he looked old. I mean he's three thousand years and never looked old, but now he seriously looks old.

"Hey Chiron, I think Rachel knows a bit something about this prophecy." Thalia said confidently. But her confident faltered when Chiron looked at her in a way that made my back tingle, and not in a nice way,

"Tell," We all know it meant only Rachel could stay so when we turned back Chiron motioned us to stay.

"You guys have a right to know." He said and motioned Rachel to start.

"You know how I get hunches right?" She said nervously and not waiting for us to give a reply. "So, after saying this prophecy I felt that all four from our side is here. Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Thalia. I am also sure the fifth half-blood is a boy." Rachel finished.

"Our side?" Was the one question I had to ask, unlike Thalia who was scowling. Maybe for her, going on a journey with three boys is not a definition of fun. Annabeth looked at Chiron like asking for permission to tell something. Chiron seemed to have other plans.

"There's one thing that we're supposed to hide from half bloods." Chiron said.

"One thing?" I muttered sarcastically.

"But now with this prophecy you need to know what that is." Chiron looked at Nico. "I think you, boy, know a bit." Nico just nodded.

"There are witches and wizards." Thalia gasped beside me. "I think you're all familiar with HhHH

Harry Potter?" Annabeth was the one who nodded. I heard about it, it's a book turned into movie.

"Isn't it a movie?" I asked stupidly. Thalia kicked me in my shin.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Percy, Harry Potter is a person in the real world." Chiron said almost sadly.

"So, there're witches and wizards?" Thalia asked.

"I think that was the point." Nico grumbled.

Annabeth asked the better question. My girlfriend being all smart and talented.

"So, there's a place called Hogwarts, A bad guy—like Kronos in the wizarding world—named Voldemort-"

"I met Voldemort in the field of Punishments." Nico chimed in. Annabeth ignored him.

"And a scar-faced teenage named Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort at the age of eighteen?" She finished. I know the movie, okay? So I know what happened.

"But as far as I know, it happened in like what two decades ago?" I asked.

"Yes, but the school still exist and Half-bloods now need to go and meet them." Chiron explained patiently.

"So why did we never meet each other? I bet there were many quests which lead to them." Thalia said.

"Zeus said it was for the better. Zeus had a deal with Hecate, and they decided it was for better."

"Hecate?" Annabeth asked.

"Hecate is the Goddess of Magic, if she gives her power to mortals, they become wizards and witches."

"But why?" I asked. Annabeth sent me an approval glance so I guess I said the right thing.

"Good question Percy. The only thing I can tell you is that over the years when Half bloods and wizards met, a sort of magical connection, meaning dangerous things, happens." Chiron said. "Now off to bed, you guys have fifteen minutes left before curfew." Chiron sent us to our beds.

Chiron thought we'd sleep peacefully. I don't know how he thinks. He basically told us _Hey you four, you guys are going to a territory which is dangerous for you, with dangerous stuff stirring. So sleep tight._

I mean who can sleep after this. If you can you're lucky.

But I think I am lucky, because I fell asleep. If you're thinking I am so lucky think twice, I had a dream. If you are a half-blood, you know what we dream is true things or past stuff.

A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes staggered towards a high rise building. But before he could reach his destination a guy with hoods and black robes (robes, who even wear robes these days) pointed a stick towards him and said something like 'Edo Kedo' and a green light shot out of it.

The Blondie looked tired but jumped just in right time. The man in robes snarled at him.

"Finally you came to the realization that you can't stop us?"

"I will get every single one of you, death eaters before I move to destroy your leader." That blonde shouted.

"You're just a half-blood, Roberts, what can you do to The Dark Lord and Kronos?" He chided. Kronos isn't dead. I knew it. But I was told his form was turned to dust so thin he couldn't come back for millennia. But now this guy in black robes is telling he's back with a new army. And who is the dark lord? Sounds like a title for wannabe evil guys

"I'll find them. I'll destroy your stupid Lord." Roberts said though I could guess he was breaking if his scratches and lots of blood was any indication.

"You ten are nothing compared to The Lord." He added as an afterthought. "And Kronos of course."

A tingle went through my back. I wanted to fight, jump in, do something but I was stuck there.

"Our power combined is nothing compared yours." Roberts said and pointed his finger and a red beam shot out.

The man dodged it.

"Pretty clever for a newbie. Come away with us, we'll help you."

"In your dreams." Roberts said and suddenly a portal opened.

"No way, you cannot open a portal." The man seemed generally surprise. Even Roberts looked shocked, but he hid it with a smirk.

"You don't know my powers, do you?" He asked with a smirk. The guy looked scared but he also hid it out. Then there was a loud cracking noise and some black smoke and the guy was gone like magicians.

Roberts turned towards the portal. I wanted to scream to him to not jump in that crazy portal but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Thanks mum for helping me out." He muttered and jumped in the portal and everything went fuzzy like a bad connection in televisions.

I woke up with a start. It was seven in the morning. That means break fast. I jumped out of the bed and went to the washroom in Poseidon cabin.

Yeah, all the cabins have a washroom now. Some Aphrodite cabin requested to Chiron and convinced him. So with all the new cabins we also have new washrooms.

If you are going to ask me why I am not freaking out about that dream? Honestly I had thousands of these 'dreams' and I don't freak about these days. But the only thing that worried me is about Kronos rising again. How is that possible? I saw his candidate—Luke—turning into dust. How in the world could he be alive in not in millennia?

I went outside my cabin, hoping I'd find Annabeth and have a breakfast, but instead I found lots of demigods, naiads, satyrs and nymphs gathering together to look at something?

Very convincing, Jackson.

I went over there and pushed through people. I saw Annabeth, Nico and Rachel looking at the same guy I saw in my dreams. The guy looked like he just fought a battle and believe me I know. He looked a bit confused and then broke into a grin.

"Do you guys always act like this, when a new camper appears? Especially if the camper is bruised and stuff?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're him." Rachel gasped.

"I know I am a guy." He looked cool, cool for a guy who just fought with a hooded guy. "I'm not a girl." Rachel ignored him.

"He needs ambrosia and nectar. Also call the Apollo cabin." Annabeth was the first to clear her mind and shouted over the crowd.

"I'm here to help." Will Solace said and then cleared everyone out other than Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Grover and me.

He fed Roberts some ambrosia and starts dressing his wounds. I gave Annabeth a small kiss on the lips, and said all of them hi. We brought Roberts into the infirmary, partly because of his injuries and partly because of privacy. Will leave us after a few minutes of being a mama goat (as Grover put it).

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Roberts." I say, which made all the others in the room bit shocked. By bit I mean, they had their mouths hanging open.

"Yeah, Roberts is my last name, though you can call me Ben." He pointed a finger at me. "How in Zeus' name did you know my name?"

"A dream," I said, I was startled from the fact he said 'how in Zeus'', meaning he was familiar with Greek gods.

"I would've said it was flattering that you dream about me, but are you gay?"

"Ha ha, real funny," I mutter.

"So Ben, you are familiar with Greek gods?" Annabeth asked, trying to be friendly but I know her too well. Her mind is working something.

"Yeah,"

"And you know you're a half-blood?" Rachel asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Last I checked, yes, why?" He shrugged.

"Whoa, you're the weirdest half-blood ever seen in Camp Half Blood." Grover bleats.

"Grover, go find Chiron, and Rachel, drop a bucket of cold water on Thalia, so she wakes up." Annabeth said. "We've got a serious problem." She made sure I was the only one who heard the last part.

"So who's your godly parent?" Nico asked conversationally.

"Hecate, goddess of magic. Who's your parent? God of boredom?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"Hades," Nico practically bellowed, was he angry at something? Because he doesn't behave like this, just a bit gloomy.

"Enough!" Chiron entered with Grover, Rachel and a wet grumpy looking Thalia. Thalia came and stood beside me and muttered something like 'I'm going to get Rachel for this.'

"So, what happened?" Chiron asked conversationally. Annabeth repeated all the stuff happened from the morning. By the end of it Chiron looked grim.

"You're claiming yourself as the son of Hecate?" The question was directed at Roberts or Ben.

"Yeah, mum guided me towards help. Meaning Camp Half Blood." He sat straight and then winced like it hurt him.

"I need to talk with you," Chiron said and took Ben to Mr. D.

"Annabeth, I saw him in one of my dreams." I said. Juniper came and took Grover before he could listen or say goodbye or anything.

"Let's talk about it when we are in the dining pavilion." Annabeth muttered and walked away. Rachel, Thalia, Nico and I had no choice but to follow her. She's the child of Athena but has the power to drag the children of The Big Three.

Mr. D wasn't there, nor was Chiron so all of us sat on the Poseidon table. Annabeth and Nico told everything to Thalia who wasn't scowling anymore, but frowning in concentration. I told them about my dream. Rachel looked a bit irritated. Maybe because she's the one supposed to get hunches not me.

"So, this hooded guy had a wand?" Annabeth smiled.

"Um… maybe. But what're you smiling at?" I frowned.

"You said stick." She kissed me. "Seaweed Brain."

"Get a room, you two." Thalia gagged, some of the Aphrodite cabin sighed.

"Yeah, after you two became a couple, I can't even hang out with Percy." Rachel agreed with Thalia.

"We've got a bigger problem at hand." Nico said seriously.

"I have a guess at who the hooded guy is… but weren't they supposed to be arrested?' Annabeth murmured, lost in another world.

"Care to share your thought?" Thalia asked looking at her concernedly. Annabeth ignored her.

"That is not possible." Annabeth looked worried, and that was enough to send me a stroke.

"That bad," I whispered to her and took her hand.

She only nodded and gave me a small smile. After breakfast we went to the river and met up with Grover and Juniper. We told them all what happened since they were missing.

"Oh gods, it's scary." Juniper clutched Grover's hand tightly. Before any of us could reply Ben came and scrutinized me.

"You're the Hero of Olympus? Not much." He said.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace." Thalia winced at the last name. How much this guy does know anyway? "We're on a new war. A much more dangerous war than the Titan's war."

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! Did you guys think of any name? Please tell me in a review. Don't forget to review about the chapter.**


	2. Our Parents Pay Us A Visit

**AN: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE the second chapter of the story. I don't think I'll get to upload much now, I have final exams and mom can't see me in front of my PC.**

* * *

**PERCY POV:**

This war stuff sounded pretty dangerous. Chiron said not to worry about it. He said worry about things at hand. We'll go to this school, Hogwarts, for witches and wizards. Sorcery always scared me. One time, Circe made me a rodent. I still have nightmares about it. Anyway, we'll go to England in August 15th. Today is August 1st. Chiron said we'll be traveling in air, he said because Thalia is with us, Zeus wouldn't blast us.

Annabeth made me agree though. That girl is amazing. Tonight at the bonfire, campers were told about the quest. Some got angry that Ben being new gets to go on a new quest, but things didn't go bloody.

Ben is about my age, sixteen. He's like the fifth Hecate kid found. He isn't like the other Hecate kids. All the Hecate kids are magic and stuff. He knows magical stuff and sprouts them time to time, but he isn't annoying like the others. He told us that the hooded guy is a death eater and there are many more like him.

After the campfire Annabeth and I went for a stroll near the lake. She told me about her worries and I shut her up by kissing her. We made out for good fifteen minutes before Chiron came and coughed which hid a laugh. Ben, Nico, and Grover came behind him snickering. Thalia looked like she was going to yank Annabeth from me. Rachel looked a bit disturbed.

Chiron then sent all of us to bed. When I went inside my cabin I saw the most unexpected sight ever…

"Dad?" I asked.

"Percy, it's good to see you." Poseidon came and hugged me. It might be weird for people with… regular parents but I never hugged my father. He smelt like sea.

"How's Tyson?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"Oh he's quite happy; after all he's the Cyclopes general." Poseidon sat on one of my bunk. "But that is not the reason I'm here."

"You're not gonna blast me, are you?" The words come out before I can register them. Poseidon smiled.

"No, Percy, I came to talk about The Great Prophecy, or the Prophecy of Ten." He murmured.

"Um… What about it?" I asked.

"It's greater than you think. There's a reason Ben Roberts didn't find camp and survive. You know Rick Riordan?" Poseidon asked conversationally. I shook my head.

"I was afraid so. Rick Riordan is a demigod, child of the wisdom goddess—" did I mention I hate it when he doesn't mention my girlfriend's mum's name? "—He wrote about us, Camp Half Blood to mortals."

"So the mortals know about us?"

"No, they think it's a fiction."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm getting there. You know JK Rowling?"

"Author of Harry Potter," I guessed.

"Good, she's a witch." I flinched. Then I remember sorcery is normal to them.

"Yeah…"

"They knew the risks of writing about themselves. If one world found out about other world, there'd be chaos. Half-Bloods and Wizards don't go well. It starts war, they're too powerful. So you guys have to take care that you don't break into a war between yourselves."

Thanks for scaring me dad. But I didn't say that.

"Any other piece of advice, Father?"

"There are other things you'll face child, far dangerous, but now sleep." He said, but I didn't feel sleepy at all. How can you feel sleepy if you just hear your father talk about 'other dangerous stuff'? But he touched my forehead and I fell asleep.

**ANNABETH POV:**

It was uncomfortable when Chiron caught us making out. But it is more uncomfortable when Athena, my mother, came to talk with me. The scene started like this.

I was just sent to Athena cabin without even saying a proper goodbye to Percy. When they left and I was just about to enter a woman with grey eyes touched my shoulder. My first thought was to take out my dagger. But I held my breathe until I recognized here.

"Annabeth," she acknowledged me.

"Mother," It didn't make any sense. Gods and goddesses never came to camp. But here Athena was standing in front of me. I couldn't deny that, now could I?

"I guess you're wondering, why I'm here right Annabeth?" Athena smiled. "Now, that's my girl." I felt a surge of pride, mum never told anything like that to any of her children.

I nodded.

"Let's take a walk around the lake now shall we?" We walked to the beach. Suddenly we were in front of our making out zone. I blushed beet red.

"I believe, you and the son of Poseidon got passionate here?" I nodded, still blushing.

"I know you're a smart kid Annabeth, so you know what's good for you. But Jackson's not a good influence on you.

"Alas that is not the reason why I came to talk to you. You know that you're going on a quest in the world of witches and wizards."

"Yes, mother,"

"Let's give you a bit of history on wizards."

"Millions of years ago, Hecate, goddess of magic, chose a few selected mortals, and gave them magical ability. Not little magic, but she changed there core with magical cores. They had the ability to perform magic."

"That's how we got wizards," I muttered.

"There's more to it. They were almost running out of magic, when Hecate, the foolish goddess she is, gave four people, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff magical ability. The four of them had brains, unlike Hecate, they opened a school to teach magic, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ever since then, people who didn't know they are wizards are learning to do magic."

"Wizards and Half-Bloods don't go well Annabeth, be warned. You need to become their friends, earn their trust and don't break it any cost."

My mum hugged me and turned away.

"Oh and Annabeth, don't mention this conversation to your siblings."

She winked at me and went poof. So she wasn't there anymore. I realised it was well past curfew and ran to my cabin. Everyone was reading books and doing stuffs, so none noticed I was late. Except one.

Belle, my half sister, snickered. I glared at her. I sat on my bunk cross legged and open a book on architecture

After fifteen minutes, I realise I am only staring at it not reading it. Belle came across me.

"What missing your boyfriend?" She sat beside me and I just glared at her.

"Oh save it for the monsters, or for Percy, when you guys are fighting." She shrugged.

"You're the most annoying sister I ever had." I grumbled.

"Proud to be," That's when I hit her with my pillow. Then we started a pillow fight which all of my siblings joined in.

**NICO POV:**

The Hades cabin, from the inside has a gloomy look to it. From the outside it's real cool, but from the inside it's sad.

You'd think, that I am only twelve (my birthday's next week) and I'd be real happy. But ever since Bianca died, I had a hard time being happy.

Anyway, enough about a sad preteen's angst life, it was awesome when Percy and Annabeth was caught making out on the beach. Even Chiron was suppressing a smile!

I looked at the black leathered bunk. I am not even feeling a bit sleepy. Should I sneak outside and go to visit my dad. But I don't think that's possible because a man with black beard and greasy black hair came in wearing a black suit. Hades.

"Father?"

"Nico," he said grimly and sat on my bunk.

"You made me proud child." Hades said still grimly. _Yeah, you prove that really well._

"Unfortunately I cannot show it. Now, I believe you're chosen for a quest. A dangerous one. I like it. But I think I have to warn you about something."

"What?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I guess… whatever.

"You know Voldemort?"

"Yeah, saw him in the fields of punishments."

"He did some really bad things. Some which were not done by mortals in centuries."

My curiosity wins. And I asked eagerly, "What?"

"Well, you need to learn that yourself. But before you challenge someone, you have to know their back ground well."

"Really helpful advice dad," I muttered. Hades actually smiled, but kept firm on his decision.

"Another question, are gods supposed to come here?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't know." Hades admitted.

"Now, any other piece of advice?" I asked non-committed.

"You're going to be the youngest of Half-Bloods, remember that and also one of the strongest."

_Me, strong? Hardly._

"Don't underestimate yourself, Nico," Hades said and vanished into a black smoke.

Don't underestimate myself?

"WHY will I not underestimate myself?" I shouted at the place where Hades was standing.

What do I have anyway? Some underworld powers? What is it comparing with Percy's water power? Thalia's thunder powers? Or Annabeth's super human brains?

I have nothing actually. No family, no one who cares about me.

Maybe my friends, how can I even be sure they're my friends? Percy personally killed Bianca.

Bianca's voice ran through me _Holding grudges is a fatal flaw for the children of Hades._

And that's when I know I have to let go.

**BEN'S POV:**

It was super cool seeing Annabeth and Percy getting busted by Chiron. Chiron had to cough to get their attention. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even see the biiig shadow, which was quite due to Chiron.

You know, I don't like being in my cabin at all. It is always a reminder of magic. Yes I know I am the child of Hecate and I should just love magic, but it has my bad past to relate with.

When I walked into the cabin I saw all my siblings snoring slightly. I went to my bunk, and pulled the covers up to my chin. I couldn't sleep and all my siblings' snoring didn't help.

After a few minutes of turning I noticed a white light coming from the beach. My guts told me to follow it. I always took my instincts seriously, it usually saved me.

So in the middle of the night I sneaked to the beach and saw Hecate. I clenched my jaw and I was about to turn away when Hecate stopped me with a force of magic.

"Don't go Benjamin," She said nicely and also warningly.

"Don't call me Benjamin."

"I need to talk with you."

"Oh yeah? What're you going to talk about after you gave me to _them_?" I asked loudly turning to my mother. Oh yes, this is a family matter.

"I had my reasons."

"NO you didn't! You wanted me to die. Unfortunately for you, I escaped." I saw Hecate glowing for a moment, and thought that I'd gone too far, but she controlled.

"I helped you get here."

"UNWILLINGLY! Admitted mum you helped me because you needed to not because you wanted."

"I had my jobs." Hecate said a bit angrily.

"Yes, jobs to protect your creatures instead of YOUR SON."

"It was in your destination to be there."

"No, my destination was to be in Camp Half Blood. Not _there_."

"I don't know why you hate magic," Hecate said like a mother whose child isn't like her.

"Because my mother is related to it." I yelled and turned on my heels. I could hear Hecate calling to explain me some things but I ignored. I went to Hecate cabin and slammed the door, fortunately no one woke up.

I lay on my bed, hoping I could be anywhere rather than here.

**THALIA POV:**

Is it bad to say that one of the many reasons I decided to be a hunter of Artemis is because of Zeus. Yeah my dad. It was creepy staying in Zeus' cabin and see hippy Zeus glaring at me.

The Artemis cabin is not bad. It is completely silver, with some beds here and there. It had a big silvery floor, where campers could sleep with a mattress. There was a big closet, not filled with clothes but with weapons. Archery was Artemis's thing. But we had all other kinds of weapons too. Daggers, swords, Anaklusmos (Artemis instructed Zoe to make some more of this), bows and arrows, guns, tridents and lots of other things.

I felt a bit alone here. None of the hunters of Artemis were here. They were with Lady Artemis. Artemis said I needed a break after the Titan war. I couldn't agree more. I came here to see Annabeth, Percy and all my other friends here.

I slumped on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes. I'd be lying if I didn't say I miss the old Annabeth, the Annabeth without Percy. But Percy is a hell lot better that Luke. I don't like Annabeth dating.

Maybe it's just an Artemis thing.

"Thalia, how are you my dear?" Artemis's voice boomed. I turned around and saw Artemis standing there. I bowed.

"Lady Artemis, how come you are here?" I asked. She smiled a tense smile.

"I came to talk with you Thalia."

"About your quest," She took in my surprised look. "You are given a quest I believe."

"Yeah,"

"You know witches and wizards are dangerous. Hecate is a goddess with no brains. Thought giving magical powers to mortals would do any good. Anyway you have to aware of how to trust them, and how not to trust them. Remember who your friends are and who your enemies are."

"Yes Milady," I mumbled. Artemis smiled.

"You're a very smart maiden Thalia; don't get lost yourself by being with boys." Artemis sighed. "You're the best lieutenant I ever had."

"Even then Zoe Nightshade?" I couldn't control my excitement.

"Yes, better than her. It's creepy how much you guys are alike." I wanted to scowl at the comparison then I realised how much Zoe went through. Then I was proud. I didn't mean to feel all this things. I never do.

"I am proud that you are my lieutenant Thalia Grace." Artemis vanished.

I stared from the window. It had a perfect view to the forest. Sometimes I wanted to run their and kill monsters until I felt better from all the pain.

I lost too much. I lost Jason when I was a kid. I lost my mother. My father, Holy Zeus (you'd be lying if you say you didn't notice the sarcasm), never talked to me. I found Luke, the one thing stable in my life. We found Annabeth. During my years with Luke I didn't meant to fall in love with him, but I guess shit happens. Then I got turned in to a tree. Fun! Fun! After years when I was turned back into a human I was near to that stupid prophecy. I became a hunter of Artemis.

That's when I found a family. The hunters are my sisters. Sometimes I missed my old life with Luke and Annabeth. I tried not to miss Luke, but I just can't help it. Annabeth is another case. She's like my younger sister.

I knew she was in love with Percy, just when I turned into a hunter of Artemis. I visited Annabeth, and all she talked about how worried she was about Percy. I wanted to warn her guys do nothing but hurt, but Percy cares loads about Annabeth.

Jason, my younger brother, died. Thanks to my mother. I guess, that's when I had the intention to run away. I searched for him my whole life. Every time I see a guy with blonde hair I want to believe its Jason. Sometimes all these things broke as a dam. Dam, I smiled at the memory.

Maybe in this quest I can find Jason, maybe he went with Hecate somewhere and now knows himself as a wizard.

But I guess I am hoping for too much.

I sighed and tuned the silvery glow into a dim moonlight.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? What do you think about Ben's and Thalia's POV. Those are easily my favorite. and what do you think will Thalia find Jason. What is in Ben's past? Who knows? I KNOW! AND YOU DON'T**


	3. We Go To The Fishy Market

**AN: Thanks for the reviews Lily Carlier and nausuegi. I do a bit of problem reading Spanish but THANKS!** **I had a hard time writing this chapter, because of finals and a fight with Juta (which is shoe in English for you Non Bengali, long inside joke). **

**So I'd dedicate this fanfic chapter to Juta.**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to buy the rights of HP and PJ, if I did, there wouldn't be Hinny, you all would get HARMONY!**

* * *

**PERCY POV:**

We just arrived in Fishy cauldron, Annabeth says it is Leaky cauldron, but it smells fishy. August 27th, we celebrated Nico's birthday and then the next day, or dawn we were dragged to a plane. And now here we are. Chiron made an undercover story for us.

He said that we are transferred students from America. We are friends; our parents said New York's school isn't a good influence on us so we came here. Chiron got us acceptance letters from Professor McGonagall.

We got two rooms, just because we didn't want to be alone. One for Thalia and Annabeth and another one for me, Nico and Ben.

"We're coming after we change," Thalia declared and took Annabeth to change. All of us were a bit relieved after we shared our experience with our parents. It's like we aren't alone.

"What're we going to do?" Ben asked.

"Shopping, I think. Annabeth was telling me that we need lots of things, and we also need to study."

"Annabeth is rubbing on you." Nico said in a sing song manner.

"No," I said not really caring.

"Nope, he was always like that." Ben commented.

"You guys are the worst friends I ever had." I grumbled

"We beat Annabeth?" Nico asked sarcastically.

"Who beats me?" Annabeth asked as she entered our room. Thalia behind her. They were smiling sweetly, which I thought was odd.

"Being the worst friends ever," Ben shrugged. I glared at him, sure Annabeth would get angry.

Annabeth smiled and kissed me. "I know you won't say that Seaweed Brain." I nodded.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Ben asked.

"Because they knew each other the longest, went through all their problems with each other." Thalia said. "So what's for lunch?" She asked.

We went to the bar there. It was dark, filthy and probably scary to one who never faced more dangerous stuff like me.

We saw a family, with red hair. The mother was the one who had black hair and dark skin. A guy about eighteen had red hair and looked like his dad. The younger girl was about my age with red hair and brown eyes.

We sat beside them. Thalia ordered something like pumpkin pie and butterbeer. Annabeth ordered cauldron cake? I copied her orders. Nico looked like he was going to have a laughing fit. Ben looked normal.

That man with red hair looked at Annabeth, maybe because she was the most mature in the group or something.

"New here?" He asked friendly, and took out a hand to shake.

"Yes, I am Annabeth Chase," she said taking his hand. "This is Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Ben Roberts and Nico Di Angelo." She introduced all of us.

"I am George Weasley; this is my wife Angelina Weasley, my eldest child Fred Weasley and my daughter Dora Weasley." Realization spread across Annabeth's face but she hid it with a smile.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, we are from America, our parents heard of a good wizarding school here, Hogwarts and sent us here."

"You all are not brothers and sisters." He said narrowing his eyes skeptically.

"Definitely not, our parents were friends when they were kids so we know each other from the time we are born." Ben said with a secretive smile. I choked. Hades, Athena and Poseidon having friendly chats in a room is something scary and funny. Mr. Weasley noticed this and shared a look with his wife.

"So you knew each other before you came here?" Angelina Weasley wanted to know.

"Yeah,"

George put one of his hands under his chin.

"So tell us about New York, New Yorkers." George smiled a prankster smile. I decided I didn't trust him.

"Umm…" Annabeth started but Fred cut her off.

"Can't the others talk?" He asked sarcastically and then high fived his father.

"Mind your manners," Angelina scolded slightly with an amused smile.

So, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I filled in about New York. Ben occasionally jumped in sometimes.

"So you might need help finding shops over here?" Dora Weasley asked.

"No, we can find things ourselves." Nico muttered, but I kicked him to shut him. He looked at me and mouthed 'Ow, I'll have my revenge', which I am sad to inform scared me. He's the son of Hades after all.

"But I don't think so…" George started.

"You guys are new after all." Fred said for him.

"Ok," Thalia and Annabeth shared a look and Thalia agreed for her. That's when Annabeth took my hand and muttered an apology to me, and dragged me to a corner.

"Are they a couple?" I heard Dora ask but Annabeth ignored them.

"I recognized that guy. He's Harry Potter's friend, Ron Weasley's brother." Annabeth hushed.

"Soo…" I don't get the point.

"We're close to learning about the second war."

"You'd be interested." I said ad kissed her. She blushed. I took her to our friends and the Weasleys.

"You owe me five galleons, told you they were couples." Dora said to Fred.

"And now I don't have my chance with her." Fred sighed and Annabeth scowled.

"Ok I think the Potters and another ton of Weasleys are right there…" Angelina faded after seeing our shock. And laughed.

"Ok so let's go with the introduction." George said.

He pointed to a man in his forties with a black mop of hair and emerald eyes. In front of them was a guy about eighteen with black hair and brown eyes and lots of freckles. A guy who looked an exact carbon copy of the man above (without the glasses), is like my age, sixteen. The girl was about thirteen, with brown eyes and curly main of red hair. She also had lots of freckles. She looks a lot like Rachel. There was a woman with straight red hair and brown eyes.

"They are the Potters. You know Harry Potter," he pointed to the man with black mop of hair. "This is Ginny Weasley Potter, his wife, Albus Potter, James and Lily Potter." Annabeth nodded dutifully, greeting them behalf on us.

Then he introduced to a woman with brown curls and brown orbs, a man with red hair and blue eyes, a guy about thirteen with brown hair and blue and a girl about my age with red thick curls and brown eyes.

The woman is Hermione Weasley, the man is Ron Weasley, the guy is Hugo Weasley and the girl is Rose Weasley.

"There are more in our family but we decided to go in group shopping. Why don't Hugo, Rose, Dora, Annabeth, Lily, Al, Percy, Nico, Thalia and Ben go together." Hermione said after the introduction.

"What about us?" James asked, motioning Fred and himself.

"Coming with us, young mans," Ron said with a mock salute. It made all of the Weasleys and Potters crack up and we just gave a tight lipped smile.

**THALIA POV:**

It is damn annoying getting dragged into books and dress robes shopping. I mean yes we got to do some stupid wand shopping also. They say I have something like mahogany wood and dragon heartstring as core. It's 9 and a half inch long.

Then the guys pulled Ben, Percy and Nico to this game called Quidditch. Rose, Annabeth, Lily and I went to shop for dress robes. What the heck? Do they still wear dress robes? Supeeerrrr lame!

Rose then dragged us to this Flourish and Blotts, a book store. Annabeth looked interested in the books. That's when I get to talk with Lily.

"My cousin is annoying sometime. Shopping for books and stuff," Lily sighed.

"My best friend Annabeth Chase is exactly like that." I said, "She's smart, a great strategist and is a great fighter." I muttered.

"Why do you guys fight?"

"Oh practice," I said, hoping she'd not catch my lie. She didn't. She looked wistfully at a broom.

"You know about Quidditch?"

"Not much," I muttered.

"Oh you know there are two teams…" She went on and on. Between the times I picked up some useful information. Not.

She's a half blood. I was like, WHAT? Before she told me, his father's father was a pureblood (whatever that means) and mother was a muggleborn (no idea there too) and her father's a half blood and mother's a pureblood and therefore she's a half blood.

Then told me about the first war, about how Voldemort was defeated by his dad. Harry Potter is also known as the boy who lived twice. Weird name, not as awesome as 'The Lightning Girl'

Somewhere between how they spent their years in Hogwarts, I shut her out. Suddenly I thought of…

"Jason, do you know anyone named Jason Grace?" I asked her quietly.

"No," My shoulders slumped.

"Why, is he your missing boyfriend?" Lily asked curious.

I don't know why but I trusted this girl, it didn't matter she talked too much.

"He's my brother, I lost him, when I was seven, I thought he might somehow come here…" I left the finishing, she caught it. After a few moments of silence I said.

"Don't tell it to anyone," I highly doubted she could keep it, but she nodded and said.

"I won't. I know how it is to lose a brother. I once when I was five lost my whole family and went straight to Uncle Ron's house. They were missing for three years. It is a mystery what happened to them. Even they don't remember it themselves. It was the most painful three years of my life."

"Don't they remember?" I asked stupidly, maybe stupidly by the way Lily was looking at me.

"Of course not, memory losing spell?" I said in a guess. She just nodded.

I heard Nico yelling something to Percy and both of them running to Flourish and Blotts. I sighed. Guess our first and last heart to heart chat is over. I turned around to see what was happening in this area.

The stuff I saw made me burst out laughing before I even realise what was happening.

**A bit back when the guys where in the Quidditch shop:**

**NICO POV:**

We were in this stupid place called Quidditch Fever or Forever. Albus, Hugo and this guy called Scorpius (weird name by the way) were going crazy. Percy tried to understand the game, but failed. Ben was mixing in a great way, maybe because their cores were created by Hecate, her mother.

Percy was reading this Quidditch book. I spent my time observing them. Albus and Hugo talked to me in this weird way, like I might be evil. I AM not EVIL. My dad might be Hades but I am not evil.

This Hugo with brown hair and blue eyes is about my age. But nothing like me. I have dark hair, and dark eyes. Whereas his brown hair is in this light shade, so are his blue eyes. We're not only difference in our appearance; he is this completely funny guy with a light heart, which knows no losses. I am the grumpy guy with no sense of humor, the guy who lost most of his family. Well you can see how opposite we are.

Albus looked like the guy with the glasses. Harry Potter. Whatever. Maybe the similarities are there of genetic causes. Good use of words, Nico, Annabeth would be so proud. Anyway, he is mini Harry Potter without glasses. That's what Scorpius calls him. He is the supposed pecker of this game Quidditch? The best one after his dad maybe?

Scorpius is the grumpy one in the group of the wizards. But not that much, he laughs around, jokes and even plays pranks. That is what I was informed by Hugo. He is with blonde hair and grey eyes like Annabeth; they look like siblings if you look at them suddenly.

"Hey do you guys have your wands?" Albus asked. I nodded my head; my wand was elm and unicorn hair? They use unicorn hair for this. Percy got angry after hearing this. Scorpius and Albus looked at him funny. So Annabeth jumped in to cover it. She said he had a pony which died when he was six so he has a soft spot for horses. Percy actually glared at Annabeth for this, but Annabeth shut him up by giving him a soft kiss.

Albus then came over to me.

"You know how he told us he loves water and found a way to resist water?" I nodded. Percy told them he placed a spell on himself to prevent from getting wet receiving lots of snickers from Ben.

"We, Scorp and I, know a spell, 'Periuslia', should wet him in a puff." I smiled by hearing this. Perfect revenge for kicking me.

"I'm in." I said.

"We told Ben and he's in too." Scorpius came up and explained me how to do the spell. It was a bit hard for a demigod; we're not born with a core of magical stuff. But I finally learned.

Percy was staring at this stupid broom. Why do they have brooms in show like this? I'd have to ask Percy later. Anyway Scorpius, Hugo and I surrounded him while Albus went to ask what he was staring at.

For a few minutes they talked while we positioned ourselves, Albus and Percy talked. Scorpius gave us a look that said 'now', and we motioned our wand in that way and shouted "Periuslia", Percy got wet and he growled. I was the first one to burst out laughing. I don't know how he got to be wet, being the son of Poseidon but it was damn hilarious.

Then we started chasing him shouting the same stuff over and over making him completely wet. He was cursing in Greek which made the wizards a bit confused I just said we are obsessed with Greek. That gave me a lot of weird looks.

We saw Lily and Thalia standing outside a bookshop and we decided to push Percy there. Scorpius muttered that he was sure red head was inside, and blushed deeply. I need to ask him about this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's happened?" Thalia asked.

"We wet him, by spelling him." I said grinning. Thalia burst out laughing. And said something like "Son…Poseidon…wet… ha ha hah." She gasped.

"We need to tell Rose and Annabeth." Lily said and went inside.

**ROSE POV:**

We were looking for all of our books; you know sixth and third years? Yeah one set of books for all of us. I invented a spell I wanna try. A copying spell. We were in the library for so long, because Annabeth wanted to buy some books. That girl is crazy about Greek Mythology. She brought three books related to Wizarding World and Greek World.

And like bought lots of books about spells, the Eng Land Wizarding world and bunch of other fact-ies, said Percy needed those for his Seaweed Brain (Don't ask, I never get a straight answer).

She's cool to hang out with. Some of the time she'd start talking about Percy and never stop. When I asked that where they were together for years or something, she said that they weren't but they were. Yeah I know not to ask her straight question

"You wanna go and check what's happening?" I asked after hearing all the noise. I get really worried about screaming and stuff after I was kidnapped by some death eaters in a day like this.

"Let's go. It sounds like Percy yelling." Annabeth was amused under a thin veer of worry.

We paid for our books and went to see exactly happening.

The thing I saw made me laugh, even though I exactly didn't know Percy.

**ANNABETH POV:**

Percy is wet. First I was shocked. then seeing Seaweed Brain's anger I burst out laughing. Thalia, Lily, Nico, Albus, Ben, Rose, a blonde guy and Hugo were already laughing. Percy frowned at my direction.

"Not you too, Annabeth," He whined, I quickly kissed him on the cheek. He went for my lips but I pulled away.

"I don't want to catch a cold." I complained suppressing a small smile. He growled.

"All their fault," He pointed at the boys.

"Whatcha did anyway?" Thalia asked.

"Wet him, duh!" Albus said.

"But he can't be wet, he's the so—he placed a spell on him." Thalia finished in a rush.

"I defeated it!" Albus exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes. Like Albus being a kid wasn't an old thing.

"Thanks for making everything so much clear." I said, sarcasm dripping my voice.

"Hey, I think I like this new girl." The blonde guy exclaimed.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorp for short." He said.

"Be careful Malfoy, it's my girlfriend you're talking to." Percy said from the right.

"Now he's Malfoy again? Sure Jackson, I never knew hate being wet." That Scorpius guy smirked.

I noticed Rose was blushing furiously. I nudged her. She looked at me. I stuck out my tongue saying I knew her secret. She stuck out her tongue too.

"What're you guys up to?" Albus looked at the stacks of books.

"BOOKS! Bye Annabeth," Percy said in his annoying but cute childish voice and I laughed.

"C'mon I need to dry you." I said.

"You don't know the drying charm." Rose said like it was the weirdest thing in the world. Maybe to them…

"Oh yeah I forgot," I said uncomfortably. Ben saved the day.

He pointed his wand at Percy and muttered something and Percy was dry.

"Mum was helping." Ben muttered so that only we—meaning demigods—can hear him.

I nodded.

"Race you to the Leaky Cauldron." Albus said and all of the guys ran.

"So mature," I grinned and sprinted after them. The girls were behind me.

"Cheaters," Lily shouted from behind me.

We finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and I beat Percy and Albus who were sorta leading until I beat their arse.

"You had more training." Nico said, those unusual moments he acts like a child.

"What do you mean by that?" Scorpius asked in that confusing voice.

"Um…wee…used to…umm… train on our backyards for sudden attacks. With our hands and all, also with swords and dagger," Thalia for the save! You're blind if you don't notice the sarcasm.

"Swords and daggers?" Rose asked with a raised eye brow. That girl really is smart.

"So you don't get surprised if we don't use a wand and use sword or dagger or bows." I said quickly, I glared at Thalia. "Thals like to show off her bows."

"Hey, I am good in archery."

"Dude you're no where as good as Apollo." Ben said.

"Apollo?" Hugo asked.

"We're obsessed with Greek Mythology." Percy said. Nice way of putting it Seaweed Brain.

"We even know which Greek gods child we will be, if we are demigods." Nico said stifling a laughter.

"….OK… Weird." Scorpius muttered. Oh if you only knew.

"You have no idea." Percy said and we cracked.

"Sorry inside joke," Thalia said.

"Americans are weird." Lily said. Nico smiled at her.

"Hey, guys we need to visit the Weasleys-Delacours, they'd get angry." A guy with pink hair said. He had sharp features and cheerful face. he had warm blue eyes. Sharp eyebrows and pointed chin, with a trouble maker smile to go along with it. In simple words, he looked like Travis and Connor Stoll's best friend. "Is this your new friends? Hi I am Ted Lupin." He introduced himself.

"You're just anxious to meet Victoire." James came behind him and teased.

"Sorry, my cousin and Ted are being rude." Rose said. "Ted Lupin is Tonks' and Lupin's child, Uncle Potter's god son, and boyfriend of Victoire Weasley." And she glared at the boys.

"Jeez you're like mum." Hugo said.

"That's why she is Mini Hermione." Ron Weasley said and hugged Rose.

"Children, bye I think it is time for us to go." Hermione Weasley said and hugged all of us. That woman is one friendly woman.

We said our goodbyes, but I don't feel bad letting them go. Chiron once pulled me one corner and said I'd feel some sort of bonding if I know that they are the other half of the quest and I felt nothing. So I mentally wrote their names in they are not the ones.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like the chapter. I am working on the fourth chapter. I swear I'll upload as soon as I finish.**


	4. Study Time and Turns of Events

**AN: I hate finals. i can't read stories or write just study. but the good thing is tomorrow's , that means HARRY POTTER**

**One-Shadow Wonder: Thanks for giving me this brilliant tip, i wrote that part on We Go To the Fishy Market again, try and read it now, hope you like it.**

**Lily Carlier: I really think I should take courses on Spanish so I could read my regular reviewers reviews**

**Ok now on to the story.**

* * *

**BEN POV:**

Just right now, Annabeth came and decided we are going to study and took Percy to bring the books that are in her room. I think they are going for a make out session.

Thalia groaned. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. Then scowled at me.

"Jeez Thals he is comforting you, I hate hunters of Artemis." Nico frowned at him.

"Just 'cause Bianca joined the hunt."

"Yes exactly," Nico darkened. My dark senses kicked in.

"Who's Bianca?" I asked. Thalia and Nico both scowled at me.

"Bianca is Nico's sister." Annabeth said as they carried lots of books inside the room.

"Was," Nico muttered.

"Until she died, yes," Annabeth said. I saw Percy with a guilty face.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"It's a story for a dark day. But now, let's finish this studying Wise Girl told about." Percy said and kissed her cheek. They were so sweet sometimes they made Hershey's look sour.

"So I am not doing boring study time." Nico said glumly.

"Boring? You are boring." I exclaimed.

"Shut up Ben." Annabeth and Nico said together.

"Now, Nico you don't want Lily to think you are dumb." Percy smiled a sickeningly sweet smile which I decided not to trust,

"Who said anything about her?" Nico yelled blushing.

"Our little Nico is growing up." Thalia pretended to cry on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Death Breath got a crush?" I smirked. And he threw a pillow at me.

"Now you're like little teenage girls with their first crush."

"Hey I am older than you." Nico said.

"Then I am thirty one I guess." Thalia acted to count with her fingers.

"God, Nico you are pedophiles." Annabeth said. Nico threw one of his skull rings at her and a soul erupted from it. Annabeth simply dodged it.

"Dude, Athena is better than Hades." She said reasonably and gave us a similar book.

It read '_How Wizarding and Greek Mythology clash'_.

"OK most of the wizards think it is fiction. We know it is true. So today we'll read the first chapter then we'll have a game." Annabeth looked at Thalia. "And trust me Thals we're going to have fun then."

"Let's get this over with it." Nico said and opened his book.

Annabeth sat beside Percy who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. We were sitting in 'the boys' cabin' as we put it. No one was sitting on the beds except Nico. Thalia was sitting cross legged beside Nico's bed. I was sitting on a plushy wizzy chair. It had some magical abilities that I hated even before I knew. Thalia joked about it and made me sit here. Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the carpet with a few pillows with them.

"Read," Annabeth looked at me and said. I sighed, and really started reading the book. I was basically sinking into it. Suddenly Annabeth said "Finished first chapter."

"You're fast Wise Girl." Percy said and leaned to kiss her. She kissed him back deeply. I gagged.

"Hey Lieutenant of Artemis right here," Thalia pointed at herself.

"What! I need a break from all this studying." Percy defended himself.

"So don't we need?" I chimed in.

"She's mine." Percy said and pulled Annabeth closer to him.

"She's no ONE'S!" Thalia growled. Percy laughed.

"I really went into the story." Nico said lazily.

"It's not a story, it's a fact book." Annabeth said.

"Let's get back to the book, okay? Or else I'll strangle Percy or shoot him." Thalia suggested and continued reading her book.

We all went back to the book. Annabeth was writing random questions in a paper with marks. I stopped in a place where I read Hecate killed some of her kids because they insulted and fought and won a duel with the wizards.

After I finished reading the chapter, all of them were looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked because it was necessary. I knew why.

"You don't feel bad do you?" Annabeth's face was filled with sympathy.

"Why?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You read the last part, I am sure Hecate wouldn't go that cruel on you." Percy said, but instead of helping it made my stomach upset.

"She would." I muttered, but they never heard.

"Let's go back to the game." Thalia said.

"Wow you really interested in that Pinecone Face." Percy smirked. Annabeth smiled fondly.

"Ok so I have ten questions written for each and we're all going to take turn asking. We're going to see who get the most mark." "Definitely you Wise Girl." "Then that person will choose a fun game they all can play." Annabeth ignored Percy.

"So who'll go first?" Annabeth asked.

Nico raised his hand boringly. "I hope its fun." He mumbled gloomily.

"Sure it is," I said sarcastically. Percy glared at me, Annabeth smiled.

So the rapid fire of questions begins. Annabeth didn't tell us that we'll have time.

**NICO POV:**

"Question 1: How did the first Half Blood and Magical blood collide?" Annabeth asked. I gulped.

"umm after Hecate created the first magical blood, a son of Zeus went on a quest somewhere in England and they ran into each other."

"Question 2: what happened there?" Annabeth asked. Percy was nuzzling with her hair, which made me a bit annoyed.

"They fought?... Anyway they fought and no one was winning and then Hecate and Zeus also started fighting then Hecate blasted the kid of Zeus. Which made Zeus angry and banned her from Olympus, but then the Olympians saw they needed Hecate, Zeus is too proud and his ego got in the way, but they finally made him agree."

"Your mum is cruel." Thalia mumbled to Ben.

"I know, right?"

"I am not safe." She muttered.

"Hey you're immortal," Percy scowled.

"You would've been too."

"Never mind," Percy muttered and kissed Annabeth's hair.

"Question 3: Why are they called magical blood?"

"Dunno."

"Anyone knows?" Thalia's hand shot up.

"Kay, answer."

"Because they were magical."

"God you are dumb." Annabeth said. "You must've inherited your father's brains." Thunder rumbled and Percy laughed.

The questions went on and on. Until in the end of course Annabeth won.

"Knew Wise Girl would win," Percy whispered.

"Get a room you two," I shouted.

They both grinned.

AGHHHH!

**PERCY POV:**

Annabeth dragged us all out, for something and we crashed into Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lily (which made Nico blush madly) and Hugo.

"Hey," Annabeth said friendly.

"Hi, Annabeth," Rose said.

"Why are you guys here?" Ben asked.

"You know my OTHER cousins?" We all nodded. "They came to shop here, so we four tagged along, then we met Scorp here." Rose blushed at the name of Scorpius. Gods they are obvious, I shouldn't be the one talking. Annabeth and I were more obvious.

"You know Annabeth has to select a game we play, now?" Nico said conversationally.

"Why?"

"We played a game and she won. And now she has to choose another we'll play." Ben sighed.

"Hey let's play Truth or Dare." Lily said.

"Annabeth was supposed to choose Lils." Albus said to her sister.

"Whatever, she will accept a request, right?" Lily asked widening her warm brown eyes, and Annabeth finally gave in.

"Okay, let's go to our room." Annabeth pulled me went to the boys' cabin in Fishy Cauldron.

"You guys are staying here?" Scorpius asked looking around.

"No one has your daddy's Malfoy Manor." Rose teased him.

"Red it's not like I like it." Scorpius muttered..

"Whatever," She smiled. Dude, we should lock them in a closet.

"I'LL GO FIRST." Hugo screamed and turned to face Annabeth.

"Truth or Dare?" I heard Annabeth distinctly mutter 'Why me.'

"Dare,"

Thalia leaned into Hugo's ears and whispered something.

"Ok I dare you not to kiss Percy for fifteen minutes." I groaned.

"You know I get punished too, right Hugo?"

"Yes,"

"I am going to kill you,"

"Hey Hermione Weasley is my mother, and Harry Potter is my uncle, you can't hurt me."

"I can."

"Try," I lunged onto Hugo and laughed as he got wet.

"Percy, stop," Thalia commanded.

"A dare is a dare," Albus smirked.

"Gods I hate you guys," I grumbled and sat holding Annabeth.

"My turn," Annabeth looked at Thalia with a glint in her eyes. I love this girl.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust what you'd choose for Dare." Thalia muttered. Annabeth grinned evilly.

"Ok so, Thalia tell us about you're fear of Heights." Annabeth grinned. Crap, now Thalia's gonna kill me, did she just gave me the evil eye. I got into Annabeth's hair.

"WHY did you tell Annabeth?" Thalia screeched.

"Because she's my best friend and my girl friend." I yelled.

"No reason," Thalia reasoned.

"Now, tell us," Ben was snickering now.

"Ok I am afraid of height," Thalia said.

"All of it," Annabeth snickered.

"That's why I crashed Apollo's umm… the flying car, when Annabeth wasn't there. Then Percy knew, and I know after some time, today in night I am going to kill you." Thalia glared at me.

"I am so scared." I said in this mocking kiddy voice.

"Are their mental problems contagious?" Rose asked, looking at Annabeth seriously.

"Then don't you think I'd be mad?" Annabeth flashed her white toothed smile.

"Oh yeah," Rose realised something and turned and whispered something in Lily's ear.

"MY TURN," Thalia yelled and turned at Scorpius.

**SCORPIUS POV:**

"Truth or Dare?" That electric blue eyed girl asked me with a devilish grin. Thalia.

"Dare, I am a Gryffindor." Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Ben and Percy had a confused look on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"What's Gryffindor?" Percy asked stupidly.

"You don't know?" I asked, I mean it's obvious. Al was also shocked as me. Rose glared at both of us.

Oh, they are from America.

"We have four houses." Red explained kindly. "In Hogwarts, you get choose in one house by a sorting hat, long story. Ravenclaws are smart and intelligent, Gryffindors are known for their bravado and courage. Slytherins are cunning and evil. Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty."

"Seaweed Brain would be in Hufflepuff," Annabeth turned to look at Percy. Weird nicknames.

"Why do you call him seaweed brain?" Hugo asked my question.

"Because he is one." Hugo looked confused.

"Don't ask them any question, you'll not get a straight answer." Ben instructed.

"What's my dare, dear Thalia?" I joked.

"Ok, go and stay in a broom closet with Rose," Lily called out before Thalia could say anything.

"Yeah," Everyone except me and Red agreed.

"I hate you Lils." Red muttered. And I felt oddly disappointed. I like her since I dunno forever? And the only reason she'd go to a broom closet with me because of a dare. Merlin, help me.

So we went, or should I say they pushed, us into the broom closet.

"Umm…so…this is awkward." Rose said blushing.

"Way to put things straight." I chuckled.

"Shit, it's locked," Red tried to open the door.

"Did Rose Hermione Weasley just swore?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Scorpius Malfoy, for your stupid dare we're stuck don't you mock me." Red screeched in a low voice. Is that even possible?

"Stop it, will you Red? I am no happier than you that we are here." I sighed. It's getting trickier everyday. To act like I think of Red as my sister and I am not crazily in love with her. Al will have my head if he knows. So yeah, my BIG secret.

"You're not?" I think I saw a pinch of hurt in Red's eye, which vanished quickly as it came. "Me too."

"So you might wanna prank them?" I grinned, my other self back.

"Well…." She pretended to think. "YES." She whisper-yelled.

"Nope, I think pranking Thalia wouldn't be a good idea." I reasoned.

"Why?"

"Dude you're the smart one. Anyway, because she looks like she might cackle you with lighting if you tried. Or kill you," I added as an afterthought.

"So Lily planned this? So why don't we Prank Lily? Why don't you prank Lily?" She emphasized on you.

"I don't want to." I muttered. I mean she did try to help me. She's the only one who guessed my feelings for Red and ta-da. She's doing everything she can to help me and also promised not to tell Al.

"Did I hear you say you don't want to prank?" Rose looked at me.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to?" It came out as a question as I was almost cringing under Red's gaze.

"Time up," Percy shouted. I came out, saw Albus fuming. Fuming would be an understatement. His messy black hair was sticking in every direction. His usual smirk was gone and replaced with an angry frown. His emerald green eyes were angry and his brows were furrowed together. One word ran through my head. _Run._ And I obeyed that voice.

**ALBUS POV:**

I ran towards my bastard best friend. Scorpius Malfoy. As soon as he came out he looked at me and ran. I was quick to follow. Before I ran I think I heard Nico, Percy and Ben laughing. Hugo didn't look as furious as me, but he looked furious too. Lils was a bit happy.

_A bit?_

A nagging voice said inside my head.

I saw Lils running behind me. Rosie was also close to catch up. Hugo tried to hold both of them but to no help. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Ben just looked amused.

"Family matters," Is the only thing Thalia said when they saw me fuming. Those four burst out laughing.

"Al stop," I heard Rosie shouting.

"None of your business,"

I ran to Diagon Alley and saw him in this abandoned shop. Hiding.

"Scorpius, come out," I commanded. He obeyed perhaps looking a bit scared.

"I offer you to duel with me." I took this stuff calmly.

"I'll pass."

That's when three things happened together. I lunged at Scorpius, no. 1. All of my gaming partners came and shouted not to do it. Only the girls, the guys were cheering on, except Hugo no. 2. My cousins arrived and caught us fighting, no. 3.

"What the hell are you doing Albus?" Ted's voice shouted but I already punched Scorp on the face.

"Oh you want a fight do you?" Scorp whispered ferociously and kicked my arm.

"Stop it, both of you," I heard Rosie yell. But we both stood. I had a bruise on my arm and Scorp had a bruise on his eye.

Before I could say anything Scorp shouted.

"Oppugno," And a flock of canaries shot out of his wand.

I was about to shout something more vehemence but before I could Victoire Weasley cast a protego over Scorpius.

Then Rosie looked at me threateningly.

"No one, other than us," She pointed to everyone here, "Is going to know about this fight. You guys are going to act that you had a run in with some Slytherins resulting the bruises."

I nodded. So my whole family looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

I looked at all of them. Percy and Penelope Weasley's daughter, Molly Weasley and son Will Weasley or WW. Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughters Dominique and Victoire Weasley and son Louis Weasley. Ron and Hermione Weasley's children are already with us. George and Angelina Weasley's daughter Dora Weasley and Fred Weasley. My brother James.

I could see their faces, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Ben's faces, dropping. I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah so they are my family," I indicated towards them.

"What happened?" Dora said tapping her foot.

"I'll explain later." Rosie said. "Now, bye guys," She waved at our newest friends and pulled all of us away. Not pulled but we all followed her. I think Rose will kill me and Scorpius, who was looking a bit grim.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, I made up some of the siblings of Albus Potter, but I can't keep track they have so many children. Surely they've been busy. ;)**


	5. Why Does The Hat Talk?

**AN: Exams finally done! Now i can relax and write and eat all day! **

**By the way, if you don't like my fics don't read it, i won't die if you don't read it.**

**Lily Carlier: I really appreciate your reviews .**

**Naosuegi: I'll try to fill Truth or Dares for your sake. Thanks for your concern. **

**This is the longest chapter I posted of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except maybe Dora and Ben.**

* * *

**ANNABETH POV:**

A really kind witch told us that the platform 9 ¾ is actually between platform 9 and 10. I mean, five of us were stumbling around looking like lost guys. Luckily, I think that witch had some experience with people like us so she didn't look surprise.

We found an empty compartment after lots of difficulty. Our luggages were deposited different places in the compartment. Percy had one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Ben was snoring, due to how we spent screaming the entire last night. Nico had his laptop with him. Chiron told us that we could use electrical devices in Hogwarts because monsters can't come there. Thalia had her ear buds shoved in her ears. Probably listening to Green day or something.

Percy leaned into me and kissed my hair.

"Wise Girl?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to sleep." And he started snoring, with his hand tangled around my hair. I slowly fell asleep too with Percy and my hand intertwined.

**LILY POV:**

I don't get why most of my female cousins know me so well. They started telling I have a crush on Nico as soon as I got home and everything calmed down. I mean Dominique, Victoire, Rose, Molly and Dora pulled me to my room and asked me if I like him.

I didn't nod my head or anything but they caught me and started laughing while I sat there blushing.

Now dad and mum were crushing the air out of me. James stood in the corner grinning and telling something to Al.

"You'll come home for Christmas?" Mum wanted to know.

"Dunno, if everyone comes I'm also coming you know." I sighed. They don't know me. I am not like how mum was in her third year. I am much more mature that that.

I do have my childish ways to show. You know how they say that Harry Potter's only daughter is unlike Harry or Ginny. Very true. Maybe I am like my namesake, Lily Evans Potter.

I hugged Dad loosely. He hugged me back and smiled sadly at me. Mum was oblivious to things like this. She never looked after her children. James and Albus were raised by dad. But I am the girl in the family so mum tried to look after me. Tried. I basically grew up in aunt Hermione's hand.

I hugged James tightly. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered. "Try out for Quidditch,"

"I will." I let go and turned to face Al. He gave dad a high five. Dad looked at me and took me to a corner.

"I know you are not so close to us but please listen," He told me.

"Yes," I tapped my feet.

"We are probably not the best parents," I snorted mentally. "But we try, and please give us a second chance." He grinned and handed me a bracelet with some charms. "Just so you know we're always here," He hugged me and went to my mum.

I opened my fist and saw the bracelet over there. The first one was a golden snitch with a broom. The second charm was a small scar.

Is my dad only giving the stuff that makes him popular? I silently asked myself. Then I noticed the next charm, it was a small potion flask of glass. Then I noticed that it had something in it. I opened it and sniffed it.

I realised what my dad was giving me. Felix Felicis. The strongest of its kind. It can give me luck for three days straight. I grinned. My dad definitely knew what I wanted. He gave me something to remember who I am, with a bit of luck charm.

I noticed the last charm and scowled at it. It was a small curved mirror. I didn't need to think, because I got it immediately that it was a symbol for my mum. But I wore the silver bracelet and waved a final good bye to my family. Al was right behind me.

Maybe I should give them a second chance after what happened.

**HUGO POV:**

Mum almost got teary when we said goodbye. I was always daddy's guy. But this year I made and extra attempt at studying which made mum and Rose super happy. Mum got angry when I barely passed from second year. Dad and mum had a really long row about it.

Now mum and dad both are hugging us. Mum looked at me and said something I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Mum and Rose laughed. Dad just looked at me with pity.

"I said, 'what do you think about buying you a new broom?'" Mum repeated the question and I jumped in the air with glee.

"Why the sudden changes?" I asked, curiosity won the game.

"Because, this year I know you're going to be better than last year." Mum looked at me, dad winked at me and Rose looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"Whatcha laughing at Red?" I asked using the nickname Scorpius gave her. The result was instant she blushes beet red and I grinned. Mum looked at her and just shook her head in a way that made me ask, myself was my mum really a master in Legilimency.

Dad was completely oblivious though. I hid a smirk. Mum took Rose to a corner and talked girl stuff. I just looked at dad with shocked eyes.

"Am I really getting a new broom?" I asked.

"I didn't even know. Hermione said this broom thing right now."

"Is this a deal or something?"

"Maybe, she is smart."

Mum came. Rose was still blushing though the color went a little less.

"Ok so I have a deal with you Hugo." Mum said in a commanding voice.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"If your grades are up for the first month you'll get a new broom if not we'll take your old broom too." Mum said. Dad looked shocked. Rose just whispered something that sounded distinctly like 'not fair,'

"Okay," I shook my hand with her and stalked to the train waving behind me. Rose also came up to me.

"You do realise I have to tutor you?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Or Annabeth can, she really is a brilliant student."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I saw her report card from her last school."

"I think we need to find Lils and Al." I shook my head at her craziness and went to find Lils and Al.

**BEN POV:**

I took in my surroundings and decided I didn't trust magic. All those sweepers and stuff creeps me out. I just sat there and saw my companions until I dozed off.

I didn't even get proper rest when I was asleep.

_I was in a corridor with lots of doors. Each one had something written that I couldn't read. One thing attracted me; it was a door from where I escaped. It was wooden, big and black. It had some metal sharp thingy that can kill me if I try to go close._

_This looked like one of the doors I escaped and I still didn't reach safety. I pushed it, it flew open. I peeked around it. What I saw scared me. There in the middle of the room was two big leathery sits. In one sit was Kronos and the other one was empty. Kronos was smiling a bit cruelly. In front of him were five death eaters._

_"We found the reports Lord Kronos." Kronos smiled cruelly._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Shouldn't we wait till The Dark Lord gets back?" One death eater asked a bit scared._

_"YOU DARE DEFY ME? I am the one who brought you Lord from death when all of you were crumpling around." Kronos yelled and pointed at the death eater. He was still. I guess time just slowed down for him._

_"Now tell me,"_

_"The wizards and the half blood met up a few days ago… It looks like the black haired Potter and the blond haired Malfoy is having some problems."_

_"I think we should have killed Scorpius Malfoy when we had the chance." The other death eater hissed._

_"Why may I ask?" Kronos looked amused._

_"Because he was the kind one in the Malfoys! Lucius Malfoy was the strong one, running from Azkaban, Draco is okay, he is a death eater now. Scorpius? That son of a bitch ran away and lives in a muggle inn now. We can't even capture him! Should've killed him when he was a kid."_

_"They'll all get killed patience Erickson." Kronos smiled cruelly. "Especially Jackson and Roberts, I wonder how Hecate would like it when I kill Roberts, Jackson is someone I would personally like to devour in pieces. Also all of his petty little friends, thinking they can kill me."_

_An empousa came and suddenly glared at the place I was standing._

_"I can feel a half blood, the magical aura is strong a child of Hecate." The empousa lunged at me and suddenly I was back into reality._

I woke up and saw Thalia talking with Rose. Lily was talking with Nico and the blush on both of their faces were impossible to miss. Albus and Scorpius were also playing something that looked like chess. I guess they were back to being friends. Percy and Annabeth were still sleeping peacefully. Hugo was reading a book

I wanted to tell my friends about my dream but couldn't due to _them._ So I decided to do the most common thing that came to my mind.

I looked at Nico with a devilish smile. I shot Lily an apologetic look.

"Mind if I steal Nico for a min?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all,"

"You can say it here, you know." Nico grumbled.

I shrugged, "Okay your choice," I said and explained them my plan. They grinned.

"Let's tell all of them," Lily explained to the others excitedly. I took out my video camera. I turned it on.

"Is it on?" Lily asked.

"Yup," I turned it towards me.

"Hey, I am Ben, so all of you are here today to witness a super cute scene between our most favorite couple Percy and Annabeth." I said to the camera. "These are our friends Thalia, you know her, Nico, Lily, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, weird name huh? And Rose."

Then I turned the camera to Percy and Annabeth. Thalia went with the speaking.

"You know the famous couple Percy and Annabeth? Caught sleeping in this train. Now we are going to record it." A devilish smile crept onto Thalia's face.

Then Albus and Scorpius went and pushed Percy and Annabeth. They both fell and all of us burst out laughing.

"What the Hades' is going on?" Percy bellowed. Annabeth stood up and I hid the camera quickly so that it can still record all of us but cannot by Annabeth and her wrath.

"You guys didn't let us sleep last night," Annabeth said in a deadly voice. We all coiled except the wizards who knew nothing. "Now we take a nap and you wake us up in the worst way possible. Remember to watch your back, we'll take revenge, won't we?" She asked Percy. He just nodded.

"Not a morning person, I see," Scorpius examined. I stubbed him on the toe.

"Ow," Rose glared at him. And he shut his mouth.

Percy and Annabeth were soon wrapped around each other. I took this moment to the ending.

"This is it, I guess. Albus and Scorpius shouldn't have woken them up. When you see the video, remember don't tell anything to Seaweed Brain and Wise girl." I grinned at their nicknames and shut the video camera.

"Jeez guys get a room," Albus shouted.

"That's what you get for waking us up," Annabeth stated.

"Candy?" A woman asked opening the door.

Scorpius, Rose, Lily, Hugo and Albus jumped to the candy lady. Candy lady, oh nice it rhymes.

I really wanna know what's up with Scorpius. That guy cannot be a child of a Death eater.

Plus I really wanted to tell them the dream. Are they the five we're looking for? I had lots of questions swarming in my head. I hope I can ask them. I hope these witches and wizards will leave me and my friends alone.

I looked at Nico who looked back at me with a glumness that made me chuckle.

**NICO POV:**

I looked and saw Lily, Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Hugo bringing tons of colored stuff. Which I found out was chocolate.

Weird chocolates, chocolate frogs and the frogs are actually jumping around which makes it hard to eat. Cockroach clusters, cockroaches turned into chocolates. Bertie Botts' every flavored beans, I mean who likes to eat vomit flavored beans?

Lily was jumping around with the beans and chocolates. Percy tried one sea horse flavored and threw up in a bag.

We were all having fun and suddenly the train stopped.

"Oh crap, I forgot to change into my robes!" Scorpius said and all of them hurried to wear their robes over their clothes.

"We need to what?" Thalia asked.

"Wear the robes above our muggle clothes," Rose explained patiently.

"Muggle wha—"Annabeth clamped a mouth over Thalia's mouth.

"Yes, we're changing," she said in a hurry and sent Thalia a death glare which Thalia returned with pleasure.

"Jeez stop sending death glares," Ben said, oblivious to the whole situation.

"Shut up," Percy muttered to Ben who had the decency to shut his big mouth.

"Let's go, shall we?" Albus asked and took all of his siblings out.

"Let's go," Annabeth said and went with Thalia.

"Jeez, these girls are going to kill us." Ben said and we went behind them and caught up with Potters and Weasleys.

"Firs' years' com wi'me," A huge half giant was saying. I suddenly twisted my skull ring.

"That is Hagrid." Lily explained to me. "Our friend," I blushed. I shouldn't set on deaths on their friends, that is bad manners.

"Should we go with Hagrid?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope, you guys are not first years." Albus said.

"Here we are," I said.

"Yes, but you read in another Wizarding School, so no need." Scorpius said cheerfully.

"Shouldn't we take our luggage?" The one and only Percy Jackson said.

"It will go to your room according to your houses. Ours are in the Gryffindor dormitory." Albus said cheerfully.

"Do you mind if I ask why you guys are so cheerful?" I asked bluntly.

"We are home," all the five said in unison.

"This gigantic castle's your home?" Percy asked stupidly. Annabeth looked at him irritation plastered on her face.

"Gods Percy you're dumb. This is our home too. We are escaping all our problems here. Aren't we?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Nope," Percy said sticking out a tongue. SO mature.

"Yes," Annabeth said sending another death glare to Percy and then swiftly kissing him.

"I think we need a carriage," I suddenly saw some dead horses pulling two carriages.

"What are these?" I asked noting everyone from our group can see it.

"Oh these are carriages—" I cut Rose off who was explaining.

"Not the carriages! The animals pulling it!" I exclaimed pointing my fingers at those stuff.

"Umm…you can see them?" Rose asked. "No one can, except Scorp here."

"We can," I shouted.

"Ok, ok these are Thestrals, only person who has seen someone die can see it." Rose said.

We have seen deaths. Lots of.

"So who did you saw died?" Annabeth asked Scorpius.

"My grandfather," I believe he just lied. Though I didn't comment.

"Oh," Annabeth said. I think her grandfather is Zeus.

"Who did you see die?" Rose asked as we all got into the carriage. Percy, Annabeth, me, Rose and Lily were in one. And Thalia, Ben, Scorpius, Hugo and Albus were in another one.

We all said at once. "Silena,"

"Who's she?" Rose asked.

"She's our very good friend." Annabeth said and clutched Percy's hand.

The rest of the journey was silent.

We were escorted, yes escorted, to the Great Hall by Lily and her friends. They left us with five kids. One I unfortunately know.

Hazel Levesque. I ignore my sister and turn my attention to what was the professor saying.

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts. This year we have ten new transfer students. We are going to sort them first and then the first years." They clapped and the hat also the first years were brought in.

Suddenly the hat started singing something about two worlds colliding and fighting for the good of the world. My only thoughts were why does a hat sing?

"Chase, Annabeth," I heard the squeaky professor scream.

**ANNABETH POV:**

I heard the small bouncy professor yell my name. I looked at Percy who squeezed my hand in a reassurance way. I slowly walked to the hat.

"I'm professor Flitwick," the small professor said and shook my hand. I looked at him.

"Go and sit on the stool and put the hat on your head," he instructed. I went and put the hat on my head. I saw Rose give me a smile. Scorpius and Albus gave me thumbs up.

Albus looked like Percy in some ways. Black messy hair, same skin color but the eye color ruined it. Percy had sea blue eyes, Albus' is emerald green.

Scorpius looked like Ben in a way. He had blonde hair and the same mysterious ways.

I know they are going to be my friends. I can feel it.

I put the hat on my head.

_Hmm…_

Is the hat talking?

_Yes, I do believe you saw me singing?_

Yes.

_Now, keep quiet and I'll se all your memories._

After a few minutes the hat said, _Huh, a demigod I see. Here for a quest girl?_

Yes.

_Let's see, want me to tell them what you are?_

I can't be exposed, you won't! Please don't.

_Ok, I am designed to keep secrets, now on to the sorting. _

_Hmm…you are smart, intelligent, a child of Athena. Your mother would be proud if you're in Ravenclaw. _

_But you are brave would do anything for your loved ones. Would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You have a choice my dear one._

You choose.

_Okay then…_

"Gryffindor" The hat yelled. I saw the color drained out of Percy's face. I think he took being in Hufflepuff too seriously. I saw Rose, Albus, Lily, Scorpius and Hugo grin at me.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Rose said hugging me.

I looked at the rest of the transfer students. The five students from California seem to take my attention. They had this aura. Half god aura, I think.

**NICO POV:**

Di Angelo, Nyco," I heard this Nyco name called. I fumed. Ben, Percy and Thalia were shaking in silent laughter. I shot them a glare and went to that small dwarf professor.

"My name is Nico, not Nyco," I muttered.

"Oh, oh I am sorry, now put on the hat Mr. Di Angelo."

I put the hat on my head.

_Hmm…_

I'm not so surprised you can talk.

_With an attitude, I like it._

Sort me fast, will you?

_Shut up, and let me see._

See?

_Shut your mouth, will you?_

'Kay, shutting up.

_Ok let's see, son of Hades, all of you are demigods. A bit of selfish, holding grudges, really brave to go and fight. All in all, you would do really good in Slytherin._

No, no I wanna be in Gryffindor.

_Then, Gryffindor, it is._

"Gryffindor,"

I went and sat near Annabeth.

"Wow, we are getting some Gryffindors this year." A tall guy spoke up. I ignored him and looked at the rest of the students. I get it these are Roman half bloods and soon Annabeth is going to kill me.

**JASON POV:**

"Grace, Jason," I heard my name being called. I avoid looking at Thalia, my sister who recognized me. This is not the time to think about siblings. I am here for a quest. Piper kissed my cheek and I went to the stool.

I saw the other girl, Annabeth Chase I think sitting on the Gryffindor table. I don't get why Thalia is here though. Are they all demigods? No, I don't think so. I mean, I did saw an aura of power around them but they cannot be demigods.

What if they are? A nagging voice said in my head, I told it to shut up and put the hat on my head.

_Another lot of demigods, I see. Where are you guys from?_

YOU can talk!

_Yes, you saw me singing, now answer my question._

California.

_The Greeks from New York and the Romans are from California._

Can you just sort me into a house?

_Okay, keep quiet and I will._

_Dad is Jupiter, you're dad would be proud if you were in Gryffindor._

I don't wanna make my dad proud.

_You do child, subconsciously you do. But you are brave courageous, a bit like Jupiter, selfish, not much of a loyal person. But if you really care for something you'd do anything for it. Not a fit for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Ok so, Slytherin or Gryffindor? Hmmm…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I took off the hat and ran to Gryffindor table, looking at Piper, Reyna, Leo and Hazel. They all looked worried. Reyna looked like her nightmares are coming true.

Maybe all of our nightmares are coming true.

**THALIA POV:**

"Hey you never told me you had a brother," Percy said.

"He's not my brother; it's just a mere coincidence." I muttered.

"Grace, Thalia,"

"I don't care about whatever you say, he is your brother." Ben said.

"I'll explain later." I said to them and went to the hat.

I picked it up and wore it.

_Are you two brother and sister? Yes, one the child of Zeus another is the child of Jupiter. Now let's see all your memories._

Umm… if I have any speaking, I wanna be in Gryffindor.

_Well, you could do well in Slytherin, but you are brave and a hunter of Artemis. You'll be put in Gryffindor._

"Gryffindor,"

I go and sit near Annabeth.

"The hat talks," I said trying to ignore my brother's gaze.

"Yeah, does this surprise you after our whole life?" Annabeth asked and both of us laughed while they looked at us surprised.

**PERCY POV:**

I turn to the hat as I hear my name being called. I was watching this Leo guy too closely because suddenly the Piper girl shot me a dirty look. The Piper girl is beautiful. In an Aphrodite way I guess.

I put the hat on my head.

_Hi._

I was almost throwing the hat away, then I realised it is Hogwarts.

Hi?

_Huh, I thought you'd run off like Annabeth thought you would._

What?

_Well, Annabeth Chase, your girlfriend was thinking you'd run if I talk to you so I tried with the hi but you are courageous I see._

Umm… just sort me, okay?

_Ok, so your fatal flaw is loyalty, do you'd do really well in Hufflepuff. But you have courage bravery you fought Ares, the War god and won; I think you should go in…_

"Gryffindor," The hat shouted. I smiled and ran to Annabeth. I think I got some weird looks from the students. But who cared? I got my chance and not in Gryffindor and I am happy.

I kissed her on the cheek. That Grace guy was still looking at Thalia. I stared at her for a moment before I whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"We need to talk with Jason and Thalia Grace, brother and sister."

She just nodded.

**HAZEL LEVESQUE**

I turn to look at Piper, Leo and Reyna. Reyna is looking a bit strict I think. But as a praetor she always looks strict. But she has this scared look on her face. Like her nightmares are coming true.

I looked across at Nico my brother but he just turned his face away. I think I need to talk with him after the sorting.

"Levesque, Hazel." I slowly walked to the hat.

I think I should give you a warning. The hat will put me in Slytherin, with all the bad stuff I did.

_You're going to tell me, on to the sorting._

Yes, I think so.

_Okay…. What!? You're from the 1900s! And helped Gaia too. But you did a hell lot of work to undo it, died for a noble cause I see. You know the Nico guy, he's your brother. You know you'd do well in Gryffindor._

How?

_Because, dear you're courageous, anymore stupid question? Now go with your brother, demand all the secrets from him._

**PIPER POV:**

"McLean, Piper,"

I just hope I am with Jason. We just got together few months ago, but we were friends since we were twelve.

I put the hat on my head.

_A Venus spawn? I never liked her. I guess you'd exceed my expectations. _Now_ let's go to the sorting._

_Hmm… loyal to your friends, you'd do a good job in Hufflepuff. But you'll have a great role in the war coming, you'd be courageous. So…_

"Gryffindor,"

Thank the gods I am not in Hufflepuff. Only loyal? I send a glance at my Katopris, wrapped around in a cloth so it cannot be seen.

I flew to Jason and kissed him on the lips. He seemed distracted, looking at Thalia. As much as I can guess, they have the same last name. I have to ask him about it.

But right now, I decided to look at my house mates.

**BEN POV:**

"Roberts, Ben," I was glad of an excuse to get away from that girl with the eyes which seems it can look deep into my souls.

I ran to the hat. Not run exactly, but walked fast paced. I turned around and looked at the girl for a moment before placing the hat on my head.

_So the child of Hecate finally comes._

What?

_There is a prophecy made for you about how you're going to balance it all, now I shouldn't tell anything about your future, so back to the sorting._

_Let's see, the only choice for you is…_

"Gryffindor,"

I went to sit with my friends. The rest of the sorting weren't much interesting. Reyna Stark, that girl's name was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even touched her. Leo was sort in Gryffindor too. But he tried to hit on Thalia, which earned him a nasty red mark across his cheek.

And that Jason Grace guy was looking murderous, though the Aphrodite type girl calmed him.

Then the night was boring as ever. We are going to IM Chiron tomorrow night at 1:00 am as Annabeth said.

* * *

**AN: Quiet a shock, right?**

**Ok, I knew nothing about Reyna so I made up her last name Stark. And I don't want to risk ruining Leo's character so i didn't write him.**


	6. The Romans, The Greeks and The Wizards

**AN: This was meant as a filler chapter, but it actually has stuff that is interesting.**

**julie662: Yes, I know, that's why I told I own Dora.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

* * *

**REYNA POV:**

"So you're telling me…" I left the sentence hanging.

"I'm telling you Thalia Grace is my elder sister." Jason explained again for the hundredth time. "She is not mortal; she is also the daughter of Jupiter."

"So what about the four with her?" I asked. "And how can she live for sixteen years without attracting monsters?" I added the last part. After all Jupiter's children has a strong aura/

Leo, Hazel and Piper were sitting behind me. We found a room that looked exactly like our common room but a smaller version. Leo was fiddling with metal scrapes which just appeared. Piper was looking at her dagger. Hazel was seeing our interrogation with a deep look on her face.

"I don't know." Jason confessed. "I only know she is my sister." He looked around hopelessly.

"Dude, you look nothing alike." Leo commented.

"They have the same last name." Piper informed.

"We know that." I growled.

"You saw that guy, Nico Di Angelo, he's your brother isn't he? Why is he traveling with them?" Piper asked to Hazel.

"Yes, Levesque why IS he traveling with them?" I asked.

"The Lares told that Nico is _graecus _meaning he's Greek, do you suppose they're Greek demigods?" Leo asked.

They all looked at me expectantly. It is one of my nightmares coming true but I couldn't tell them that. Except Jason. But we are here as a team and now I had to tell them.

"Maybe…"

"What do you mean 'Maybe'?" Hazel asked.

"They can be. Did Di Angelo tell anything about this to you?" I asked Hazel.

"No,"

"They're in the same house as ours; we need to talk with them." I said and leading them out side the room.

**PERCY POV:**

"What the hell do you mean by he's your brother?" Annabeth bellowed. I tried to calm her down it didn't work so I am letting these two fight. If something bad happens, Nico and Ben are going to help me stop it.

We were near the black lake, some place I insisted to go.

"I mean Jason Grace is my long lost brother!" Thalia shouted back.

"And you never told me or Luke about it?" Annabeth said a bit calmly.

"No I didn't. I thought he was dead." Thalia sat down near a tree.

"Ok tell us, full story, now," Nico commanded. He was acting a bit scared like he was dealing with nuclear explosions.

"Short version," Thalia insisted and we all nodded.

"My mum got much drunk after dad told her he was Zeus and gave birth to me. Father came to control her and got moony eyed for her again. But this time he was different, more disciplined, more father like, I guess."

I snorted. "Zeus, disciplined and father like?"

My girlfriend and my cousin both glared at me and ignored me, (what's new?).

"So the result was Jason. I was the only parent he ever had. Yes, mother was there. But most of the time she was drunk. Father left excused himself for he had to talk with his 'wife' _goddess _Hera." The sentence contained so much hatred that I flinched. Thunder rumbled.

"Good you're angry," Thalia muttered. Thunder rumbled again.

"It's not such a good idea to anger a goddess." Ben informed helpfully.

"Sadly I'M IMMORTAL." Thalia shouted the last part.

"Will it bother if we go back to the story?" I asked.

"Oh, right," Thalia remembered. "Anyway, one day on the beach, mum lost him I escaped after two years. I never told these things to anyone not even Luke. I thought he was dead."

Annabeth squeezed Thalia's hand. I patted her on the shoulder. I was the only guy allowed to touch her. She says friendship. Ben said he's here now to cut up the sadness. But he knew it meant trouble. He knew something is going wrong. He knew that Jason and his friends were demigods. More problems, I guess?

Nico cleared his throat.

"I have something to announce too." He said uncertainly. When we all put our attention on him he coughed and said.

"Never mind, it's not important."

I was about to let go thinking it was really something not important but Annabeth took out her knife and pointed it straight at Nico's shoulder. I was about to haul Annabeth away from him.

"You're gonna tell us what's happening, you're father is Hades and you don't stay in camp, so you know stuff we don't know." She threatened. We all were shocked. But Nico wasn't, he was expecting something like this.

"Ok, they're Roman demigods." Nico said. The one sentence that scared all of us to death.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I mean, they follow the Roman gods, dad never told me much about it but…Hazel is the daughter of Pluto. So my half sister." Nico finished.

"Are you telling Jason is the son of Jupiter?" Thalia asked him. Nico nodded.

"You're hiding more," I announced. Nico glared at me that meant _stop helping_.

"Ok, tell us," Annabeth said grimly.

"I went to their camp, camp Jupiter, for the sake of my half sister, whom dad said was Pluto—his Roman form—daughter. From that moment, I visited her, dad told to keep it a secret. So I did, you know dad would blast me to pieces."

"Yeah, we get it," Ben said miserably. "But we need to talk with them!" He exclaimed and ran to god knows where.

"Ben, stop!" Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I ran following him. Wherever that guy decided to go.

**ALBUS POV:**

Me, Rose, Scorp, Hugo, Lily and Angie Thomas was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. We just got a holiday

"I don't get why they gave us this day as off." Rose complained.

"Red, be happy you got a holiday." Scorp teased her.

Before anyone could say anything Hugo exclaimed. "Let's play Quidditch,"

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"We are six—" I started.

"I'm not playing." Rose informed. "I need to talk with Professor Trelawney. You guys go on without me."

"So five, odd number." Scorp said sadly. "Can't you play, please Red?" Scorp gave her the puppy eye which Rose was immune too. Thank Merlin.

"No, Scorp I need to talk with her." She got out of the common.

"What to do, what to do," I kept muttering until I saw the transfer students coming in. the girl about my age was in front. She had black lush hair and eyes that can see right through me. Right when I first saw her I knew I'd fall for this girl and just like a tradition she'd ignore me.

Behind him was the blond guy Grace, who might be a brother of Thalia Grace we discussed it last night, Mclean, Levesque and Valdez. The girl's name was Reyna Stark. Before I could stop myself I went up to her and asked.

"Would you like to play Quidditch with us?" Reyna looks startled. The Grace guy took matters in his own hand.

"Actually we're going to talk with the transfer students." Grace said.

"Sorry, but they told not to disturb them." Lil said trying hard not to laugh.

"Now wanna play?" Scorp asked.

"Okay, but we're not that good." Valdez said and all the others glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Let's teach you," I said and took our broom sticks to the Quidditch players to the field.

**ROSE POV:**

I was walking down the corridors. It's weird how in one day my mum told me to go to her. My mum thinks divination is nuts, I have no idea why she sent me here.

She just told me I'd know when I go. I have no idea why she assigned me with this stuff while Hugo gets to lie around and play or do whatever.

When I entered Professor Trelawney wasn't there. I looked around her room. I never came here, because mum never let us takes divination, bunch of rubbish she says. Dad gets offended whenever this topic comes up.

I saw a torn book lying around. Not a parchment but a book a torn ancient one. I saw some Latin written on it.

_"Quinque semidei, pergesque mundo ignota,  
Quinque magicales sanguines ejus retexere semitis eorum  
Decem pugnabit suas salvare mundum  
Ueteres hostes, evigilabunt  
Erit autem sanguis effundetur  
Phoenicis erit redeant in coniunctionem."_

I whispered quietly. It was Latin of something really important. Fortunately mum taught me how to read Latin

What does this even mean? I have no idea what mum was talking about now. I need to write to her. I was about to run away suddenly I hear something like cracking and walked slow paced to the misty room. It had lots of fog don't blame me for calling in misty room!

I saw professor Trelawney was sitting there talking in a raspy voice unlike her.

Saying the same thing I read in English.

_"Five demigods shall travel the world unknown,_

_Five magical bloods shall unravel their path,_

_Ten shall fight to save their world_

_Old enemies will awake_

_Blood shall be spilled_

_Phoenix will be reunited."_

I had this feeling it was important. Aren't demigods' half human half god? I need to write to mum. I rushed outside before professor Trelawney could see me. I rushed straight to my dorm. Which I am sharing with Piper, Reyna, Annabeth and Alice Longbottom.

I took out a parchment and a quill.

_Dear mum,_

_You sent me to professor Trelawney for some reason, I don't think I got what you wanted but I think I scrambled upon something really interesting. It's Latin of something that's like a prophecy. I think. Professor Trelawney recited the same prophecy in English._

_Latin:_

_ "Quinque semidei, pergesque mundo ignota,  
Quinque magicales sanguines ejus retexere semitis eorum  
Decem pugnabit suas salvare mundum  
Ueteres hostes, evigilabunt  
Erit autem sanguis effundetur  
Phoenicis erit redeant in coniunctionem."_

_English: _

_"Five demigods shall travel the world unknown,_

_Five magical bloods shall unravel their path,_

_Ten shall fight to save their world_

_Old enemies will awake_

_Blood shall be spilled_

_Phoenix will be reunited."_

_I don't know what's happening. Ten new transfer students have been sorted into Gryffindor and they are all strange. You know Annabeth and her friends? They are in Gryffindor. And five transfer students from California are sorted into Gryffindor._

_Hugo and the others are clueless as ever. I need your help. I am going to tell them after they come from Quidditch and mum tell me about news in your place._

_With love,_

_Rose._

I tied the parchment to Geb's leg and let it flee. Then I went to the Quidditch pitch and saw the transfer students playing with my friends. Annabeth and the others were sitting tensely in a corner talking.

I went up to them.

"Hey, you know those transfer students from Cali were looking for you guys?" I asked. They shook their heads in a no kind of way.

"We wanted to talk with them too." Percy said.

I laughed. "Now they're stuck with my Quidditch fan family."

"Guess they are," Annabeth sighed. Should I tell them about the prophecy? No, I should tell my family first.

"Ok, so what's up? Is Jason Grace your brother or something?" I asked Thalia. "You two don't look alike."

Thalia and Annabeth shared a look. They decided they should let me on something.

"Yes, he is my brother. I lost him when I was small." Thalia informed me.

"Whoa, did you just tell her?" Ben paid attention to our conversation. He was watching Angie with an odd interest.

"Yeah, they did." Nico said in his usual stupor.

"Hey, Ben?" I asked taking his attention from Angie.

"Yes?"

"If you try anything on Angie, you'd be Cruciod and then killed." I said in a calm yet dangerous voice.

"First question: what does Cruciod mean? I know there's no past form of Crucio." Ben announced.

"So, you're smart enough to know." I retorted.

"Hey, I am smarter than you!" He just said a really wrong stuff.

"Are you challenging me?" I raised up one of my eyebrow.

"No,"

"Good, because if you're challenging me, then I'd whip your butt by making you lose in the worst way possible then Crucio you and then kill you." I gave him a smile. Albus and Scorp came behind me.

"So since when do you do all these things, Red?" Scorp asked mock seriously. My heart immediately started beating faster. Don't ask me why.

"Since the day I saw you, and now Ben." I grinned.

"Where are the others?" Annabeth asked.

"Arguing over something," Al shrugged.

The five jumped and ran to the fight. I looked at Al and Scorp. They guessed I was about to tell them something important.

"What?" Scorp asked impatiently.

"Shouldn't we wait for Hugo and Lily?" I asked.

"They'll know tonight. And they are fighting with their first crush. Not fun, I suppose." Al finished with a grin.

I looked at the field. Lily was talking or arguing (as Al puts it) with Nico. We got it out in the first day that she has a crush on Nico. Hugo was blushing as Hazel hit him on the chest. I don't think it hurt, but Hugo was complaining. It was obvious to us, his family that he has a crush on Levesque.

"Ok, so let's go somewhere private." I said and dragged them to an abandoned class room.

"Ok you know how mum sent me to professor Trelawney for some reason?" They both nodded. "So when I went there, I saw a page which ha this prophecy written on it, in Latin. I was going to write to mum but I hang around there for a few more minutes because I saw mist coming out of Trelawney's room. So I went there and saw Professor Trelawney saying the same prophecy in English."

"What's the prophecy?" Al asked.

"Five demigods shall travel the world unknown,

Five magical bloods shall unravel their path,

Ten shall fight to save their world

Old enemies will awake

Blood shall be spilled

Phoenix will be reunited." I said calmly.

"We need to solve it." Scorp took my hand and ran, Al behind him.

**PIPER POV:**

The stuff that creeped me out was that they were looking for us too. But we played Quidditch, which was very fun and Hazel has a crush on Hugo. You might ask how they relate, being a Venus daughter, I have to maintain love courses and stuff. So yes, for me they relate.

"Are you guys Romans?" Was the first thing Thalia asked as they met alone.

"Umm…yes," Percy and Annabeth looked accusingly at Nico.

"Well, we are Greeks. I am the son of Hecate." Ben informed them.

"Trivia?" Reyna asked.

"No, Hecate." Nico explained. "When Ben was born Hecate was in her Greek form so he is the son of Hecate not Trivia."

"YOU knew this and never told us?" Hazel was furious, I think.

"Hades made me swear not to tell, it could've gone pretty nasty." Nico said scared.

"Now…." Reyna finished uncertainly.

"I can't believe it! You knew about Jason all the while and never told me!" Thalia shouted at Nico.

"Hey, you never told us Thals." Annabeth stopped Thalia.

"But he knew my last name, didn't he?"

"But his father made him swear," Percy reminded her.

Then Thalia hugged Jason tightly.

"Did I mention I am the son of Vulcan?" Leo asked.

"Vulcan?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Hephaestus, Greek form of Vulcan, you know Hephaestus right?" Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Yeah, trapped us in a love tunnel when we were eleven," He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Long story, who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked.

"Venus, the love goddess,"

"I am daughter of Bellona, I think you know me." Reyna said as she pointed her fingers at Annabeth and Percy.

"We don't, sorry, why'd you come here?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"A prophecy," Leo said carelessly.

"What's the prophecy?" Ben asked.

"If you recite Reyna, tell it in English, they don't know Latin." I said to Reyna. She nodded at me.

"Hey I know Latin," Annabeth protested.

"They don't." I reasoned.

"Five demigods shall travel the world unknown,

Five magical bloods shall unravel their path,

Ten shall fight to save their world

Old enemies will awake

Blood shall be spilled

Phoenix will be reunited."

"That's the same prophecy we came for!" Ben shouted in glee. Annabeth stomped him in the foot.

**ANNABETH POV:**

Dread filled through me as I watched the Romans thinking they came here for the same reason. Percy's seaweed brain actually understood what was going on here.

"Hey, how do we know who are the real five demigods?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

"That's were The Greek and Roman fighting begins." I whispered in his ear.

"Holy Poseidon," He murmured. I think he understood our risk.

I looked at Ben. Piper, Leo and Reyna were having conversation of their own. I motioned them to grab Thalia and Nico's hand and run. Just because I didn't want a fight to ruin out day.

"Run," I muttered, and the three of us ran while trying to hold on to Thalia and Nico.

**SCORPIUS POV:**

We saw a very flushed Annabeth dragging Percy and Ben who were dragging Thalia and Nico running.

"What're they doing?" I asked as they passed us.

"Playing hide and seek?" Red suggested as the other transfer students passed through us.

"Maybe," Suddenly I heard a scream definitely Annabeth's. I looked at Red.

"They're kiddier than we are!" I exclaimed.

"Is kiddier even a word?" Red asked.

"'Course, I invented it." My face broke out in a grin.

"Don't want Al to catch you two are flirting." Angie laughed. The Truth or Dare incident spread quickly.

"WE are NOT FLIRTING!" Red blushed. I think I am blushing too.

"Sure, tell yourselves that." Angie walked off, a smirk on her face.

"I have no idea how Ben likes her." Red muttered.

"Ben likes Angie?!"

"Yeah, he was staring at her today at the Quidditch pitch." She shrugged.

Now, that's news. I thought.


	7. Attacks, attacks, attacks everywhere

**AN: Hey, you know i didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. **

**Anyhoo, you guys heard the song Criminal by Britney Spears? It's awesome. I suggest you guys read it, sorry hear it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Ben and the plot. :)**

* * *

**ALBUS POV:**

I looked at the owls throwing packages. I glanced at Rose who was reading a letter from Aunt Hermione. I expected a letter from dad, but maybe the trio's friendship broke, or something.

Suddenly I saw an owl with The Daily Prophet. I realised it was meant for me. I gave the owl some bacon and a knut. It looked happy and flew away.

I opened The Daily Prophet, Lily and Hugo staring from behind. I saw the large headline glimmering and all the spirit from my body left.

**NEW ATTACKS ON THE MUGGLES IN FRANCE**

_Reliable sources from France say that Paris was attacked by a horde of death eaters yesterday night. Death eaters seen Brutus Crowley and Draco Malfoy, all the others were not recognized. Some wizards say that they saw different monsters. They say they saw big monsters with fangs._

I looked at Scorp. He was looking at his breakfast with a look that can kill. I decided not to interrupt. Only Rose can make him feel better at this kind of moment. Lily and Hugo both looked shocked.

_Today Mr. Malfoy's manor was searched for evidence. But Mr. Malfoy wasn't in the manor. Five muggles were abducted, twenty five killed. Fifteen wizards and witches were killed. The prime minister in France says 'We will catch the culprit as soon as we can. We're going to try and protect the muggles._

_Some death eaters are using the dark forces to honor their lord. Voldemort. We found a dark mark over Paris yesterday night._

_More details page 9 section D._

I wanted to tear the paper. But I didn't. I looked at Rose. Rose is the only one who got a letter. I looked at her and she nodded grimly. I understood something bad happen. Lily and Hugo were behind me. Now I knew I had to play the big brother role for both of them.

Rose handed me the letter. Scorp had his head on his lap. Rose shifted closer to him make him feel okay. Percy and Annabeth were the only ones who woke up. They took the paper from me.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_ I am trying to solve the prophecy. The only line I understood is: Old enemies will awake. We have only one enemy: Voldemort. But enemies? I think Voldemort will awake. How I don't know. We destroyed all the horcruxes. There's no way he can come back._

_You read the paper. The attack in France killed Monsieur Delacour. Fleur's father, Fleur and Bill went to France. Monsieur Delacour's wife is in a pretty bad shape. She is in a coma. She was hit repeatedly by the Crucio._

_I'm sorry for all these in the first day. You weren't expecting this, were you? Take care of Albus, Hugo, Lily and Scorpius. You are the adult in your small family._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"What's Azkaban?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Azkaban is the wizard prisoner, now where'd you read about Azkaban?" Rose asked.

"Here," Annabeth pointed to page 7 section H.

**MASSIVE BREAKOUT IN AZKABAN**

There were pictures of Pansy Zabini and Blaise Zabini along with thirteen people I didn't know.

"Is it bad that there is a breakout in Azkaban?" Percy asked.

"Of course it is, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth hit him on the head with the paper.

"Red, it's my dad's fault, this is happening!" Scorp moaned.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Dad sent me a letter yesterday marking that this stuff is going to happen." Scorp groaned. "I could've stopped it."

"No, you couldn't Scorpius," Percy started. "They would've killed you or Cruciod you or something."

"But…."

"No buts, Scorp," Lily said sternly. I never knew my sister had this much spirit.

"We need to go to class." Percy reminded them.

"Annabeth is seriously rubbing on you, Perce." I have no idea how Ben appeared.

Reyna came and sat across us. Annabeth, Ben and Percy glared at her.

"Class can wait," I muttered. I went over to Reyna.

"Someone's got a crush," Scorp wolf whistled.

**REYNA POV:**

"Hey, you're Reyna Stark right." The guy who looked like the spawn of Poseidon sat beside me.

"I'm Albus Potter." He introduced himself. I don't get it, this guy, Piper pointed out yesterday was staring at me and now he leaves the Greeks and his family to come and talk to me.

"Mmmm…." I suddenly perked up. "What happened? You guys looked worried." Albus looked around and said really quietly.

"France was attacked." He whispered.

"What?!" I shrieked. "My father lived there in Paris." Granted my father never took care of us, but he's my father.

"Was your father a muggle?" Albus asked quietly. Muggle, what's muggle? Oh yeah, mortal.

I nodded. "He lived in Rome, like the real Rome? After I was born, he left me somewhere, that's when I found mom, she guided me towards help. Sorry, I can't tell more." I was close to tears.

"What's his name?" Albus asked silently.

"Tony Stark," I whispered, tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them angrily. No way, was the Praetor of Camp Jupiter crying for her dad.

Albus snatched The Daily Prophet.

He opened a page. In the top it was written: Muggle casualties.

In number seventeen was written Stark, Tony.

My throat closed up. This is what happens to me. After all this? I lost my best friend. My sister Hylla, is the queen of Amazons. Meaning I couldn't see her at all. I lost so many of my people. Now I lose my dad too? It's not fair.

"So many dead," I whispered. Jason and Piper came down. They saw me sitting with Albus too close and immediately understood something was wrong.

"I won't say it's going to be alright Reyna, but I'm sorry." Albus said and sounded sincere too, he then walked over to her friends.

"What did that guy did?" Jason thought I looked like this because Albus tried something. I snorted. Jason is overprotective.

"He did nothing. My dad is dead." I informed them, trying to be the confident me, the me who didn't depend on anyone.

"Mr. Stark? How?" Jason asked sitting beside me. I handed them the paper. He read it, and his face became chalk white.

"Something's happening, monsters, do they mean from Roman legends?" Piper asked.

"What's up?" Leo and Hazel came up from behind them.

"Fill them in, will you?" I asked. I went back to my dormitory. I took out a parchment. This is the standard Wizarding writing way. I took the Quill that Lupa gave me.

_Sister Hylla,_

_ Dad is dead. We're in great trouble. Harry Potter is real and I'm in school not in Camp Jupiter._

_From,_

_Reyna_

I went to barn owls. We were told they can find anyone. I tied it to a small brown owl's leg and let it go.

Then I ran back to them.

"We have Charms, with Slytherins." Leo declared.

"We can see how cruel they are," Piper said darkly.

"I have Care of Magical creatures, with Hufflepuff." Hazel said sadly.

"No need to be sad Haze," I said comfortingly. "Maybe Hagrid would be kind?"

"Fat chance, he's a half giant." Jason said.

"Don't judge a half giant by his covers." Piper grinned.

"We have to deal with The Geeks, you too Haze." Leo hugged her, and we had to run to not get late. We took a sit in the back bench and Professor Flitwick appeared. He was standing on a stack of books. I grinned. Jason and Piper were laughing quietly. Leo was rolling in silent laughter.

**BEN POV:**

Oh goody, we have charms! I can show off my magic! Annabeth just told me to cheer up and watch Professor shorty.

"Ok we're going to try something simple and basic today," Professor shorty said.

"Yes professor shorty," Thalia chortled.

"Shut it, Grace," Annabeth snapped.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you know it's not going to help us or anything." Percy wrapped an around Annabeth.

"No public affections in class Mr.?"

"Jackson," Percy quickly folded his arms around his lap.

Annabeth started taking notes.

"This is just plain boring." I muttered.

A note flew to my lap. I saw some Slytherins snickering. I opened it.

It was written in scrawny handwriting. First observation.

_So Roberts, you wanna stay with the Gryffindorks? You can do better you know? We have a place for you, you can join us, when the Dark Lord wins will share our triumph together, and you don't want to be in the losing team, do you?_

_-Slytherins_

I passed the note to Percy, who read it and furrowed his brows in confusion. He nudged Annabeth who looked angry but when he handed the note to her, all her notes lay forgotten.

Percy passed me the note. I thought about handing it to the teachers, but no. It's not like me. I don't go running to someone.

**NICO POV:**

One thing, Care of Magical creature sucks. I mean it, you should never take this class if you have a choice. Lily seemed bored to death too, only she seemed to owe his father something.

"You could've gotten out of this class, why didn't you?" I asked Lilly.

"Favor, for dad," she muttered back.

Hugo and my sister, Hazel were talking happily. Haze had a blush on her face.

"Looks like Hugo has a crush," Lily said absentmindedly.

"Ok students we're goin' to handle pigmy puffs today." Hagrid said handling each of us a pigmy puff.

"Why is mine black?" I asked.

"Because you're gloomy," Lily informed me.

"You're joking."

"No, see mine is yellow." Lily let me see.

"Why?"

"Because, I feel sick in this class." She informed me.

"Ok, you lot will watch these pigmy puffs, and brin' back the results, 'right?" Hagrid bellowed.

We all nodded.

"Class dismissed." Hagrid went inside.

**HAZEL POV:**

I always thought I had a special attraction to animals, but these pigmy puffs are pretty dangerous. One just bit me.

Lily called Hugo, so he wasn't with me anymore, Nico caught up with me.

"Hey, sis," He grinned.

"Now, you have a crush on Lily, don't you?" I asked.

"You have one on Hugo."

"I. Do. Not."

"Do, so," Nico beamed.

"Whatever," I pushed him slowly.

"You do realise, we're dead if they see us together?" I asked, serious again.

"Hey, why don't we call a temporary truce?" Nico suggested.

"You know they'll burst off fighting," I said.

"Ok…." Nico trailed of.

"Here's the plan," He jumped.

**PIPER POV:**

"You know, we should totally make them get together!" I shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Why do you think that?" Leo asked whistling.

"Albus helped Rey in the morning, and then Reyna didn't stop talking about him all day and now Albus just took Rey to walk her down to lunch!"

"You know Reyna would slowly kill you if she heard you calling her Rey." Jason remarked.

"Please shut up," I was jumping up and down. "We just need to put them in a romantic situation!" I squealed

"Will you mind if I kill your girlfriend?" Leo asked Jason, completely. Jason thought for a moment.

"Yes, I probably would."

"Did I say you two to shut up?" I asked.

I noticed Hazel jumping up and down in glee.

"Something is wrong with her," Leo muttered. Leo had this big crush on Hazel, but backed up when the Greek, Nico threatened him. I don't think Greeks are all bad, but I think Jason and Reyna are hiding something from me.

**PERCY POV:**

Nico looked oddly excited during lunch, like he knew something we didn't. I decided not to ask him. I looked at Annabeth.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"Divination," Annabeth snorted, "like they can actually tell the future."

I laughed. I was suddenly reminded of Rachel our oracle, giving us this doomsday prophecy.

"Hey aren't we going to IM Chiron? He hid the Romans from us." I raged.

"Yeah, tonight…" Annabeth trailed off. Looking at Nico, I frowned. Something was worrying Wise Girl.

We walked to Divination together. Thalia was forced to bunk this class for something important, as Nico said. Ben has this class with Professor Trelawney. We have with Firenze. Who was this guy? And why is there no professor behind him? Maybe Annabeth is rubbing off on me.

The Romans were scattered around. They said to Albus they were bunking this class, due to comforting their friends. Reyna Stark's father died in the mortal attack in France. First casualties in this war.

We intertwined our hand and went to the classroom. In the distant was…

"Chiron!" Annabeth shouted in glee.

"He's not Charon or whatever," Scorp muttered. But we barely heard him, we ran. How can Chiron come here?

"I'm sorry, but I am not Chiron." Chiron said sadly.

It was a centaur all right. But not Chiron.

"I'm Firenze, you're divination teacher." That's when I tuned all of them out. It's not going to help us, is it?

Annabeth agreed with me this time. he put her head on my shoulder and started snoring slightly.

She is beautiful. Most people would think she's plain. But to me, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She has this look in her face, when she is determined. She has soft blonde hair that I can forever be enchanted with. Her grey eyes paralyse me, and sometimes I am really glad this angel isn't my enemy.

I'm in love with her.

"I love you," I mumbled in her hair.

**BEN POV:**

"Let's do it," I said determined. I was holding my wand ready to perform Aguamenti. Annabeth was holding a crystal for the rainbow. Percy was holding a golden drachma. Thalia and Nico looked oddly excited.

I swished my wand and whispered 'Aguamenti,' nothing happened.

"Crap," I yelled and threw away my wand.

"Keep your voice down bimbo," Thalia muttered.

"The insult is killing me," I said sarcastically.

I pointed in a corner and concentrated. Percy might have the power of Poseidon but it's not gonna work here, in a magical place. As much as I hate it, it's my place.

Suddenly a burst of water erupted from my finger, Annabeth formed a rainbow, just as quickly. Percy looked shocked to move, Nico took the drachma and threw it in the rainbow.

"O goddess of magic, Iris except my offering, show us Chiron." Nico commanded.

Chiron was talking with a camper, Athena's child. I don't know his name but Annabeth whispered.

"Malcolm,"

"Chiron," Percy got his voice back.

"Oh, children, Malcolm I'll talk with you later." Chiron dismissed Malcolm. Malcolm shot one glance at Annabeth and went outside.

"You never told me anything about the Romans!" Annabeth bellowed. Lucky for them everyone was dead asleep in the room, or else they'd have been out in the open.

"Couldn't do it, I wasn't allowed." Chiron sighed. "Now tell me everything."

We told him everything. Our meeting with the Potters and the Weasleys our fight with the Romans, after we finished.

"Hey it looks too easy for us," Percy exclaimed. Thalia glared at him.

"Actually he's right, something's missing. Things are never easy for us." Annabeth furrowed his brows.

"Can't you be happy things are easy for a chance," Nico looked at her bewildered.

"The only piece of advice I can give you is: An alliance, I can't say anymore, I'm sorry." Chiron had sympathy in his voice.

"What's going on their?" I asked.

"We're at war, some Greek monsters some death eaters are attacking us regularly." Chiron didn't say much, but my heart skipped a beat. They can't destroy my home.

"Chiron, we need you here." Will Solace's voice shouted.

"Sorry, I need to go. Best of luck," Chiron said and the connection cut off.

"Camp Half Blood is under attack," Annabeth sank on one of the couches. Percy sat beside her.

"At least we're together," Percy mumbled.

Professor Vector, head of Gryffindor entered. She looked at us and the wet floor.

"What just happened? And why are you guys awake at night?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Oh, never mind," She muttered and performed a drying charm.

"What's wrong professor Vector?" Thalia asked.

"Hogwarts is under attack." Professor Vector said quietly.

* * *

**AN: IS it a cliffhanger? EEEEEE! This is a first for me. I never left anyone in a cliffhanger.**


	8. The Mini Battle

**BEN POV:**

"WHAT?" Annabeth asked. "I thought this place was safe."

"Someone let them in." Professor Vector muttered.

"You wanted things tougher, Annie, you got it." I whispered.

"How many?" Percy asked. Professor Vector never imagined a child was skilled to ask these types of questions, because she looked shocked.

"Twenty,"

"Why did you come here?" Thalia barked. It was rude of her to do that.

"Warn my house," Vector muttered.

Annabeth jumped. "We need to wake them." She emphasized on them, so I understood, she meant Romans and the wizards.

"I'll go," I volunteered.

"You can't go inside the girls' dorm." Professor Vector warned.

"I need to go too, then." Thalia volunteered looking sad. Professor Vector said that she needed to help them and went out.

I am not sure who are them, the professors or the death eaters. I went up to the sixth year boys' dorm and saw Albus, Scorpius, Jason, Leo and Frank snoring.

"Oi, there's a war going out there you fools. Wake up!" I shouted. Leo, Frank, Scorpius wake up. "WHAT?" Scorpius shouted

"Fi' more minutes mum," Albus grumbled rolling over. I grinned.

"Hey, Albus Potter, we're at war, now wake the fuck up!" Leo shouted throwing Albus off the bed.

"What the hell, Leo?" Albus shouted.

"Hey Al, we're at war." I informed him.

"What? Let's go." He took his wand and a cloak.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked him.

"No, I was taught to defend my home." Albus answered. Our fight with the Romans lay forgotten.

We went to wake up Hugo, who was already thrashing in his bed. He says he was having a nightmare. Scorpius said that it happens to him sometimes, when some one or someplace he cares about is in danger. In this case, I think it would be both.

**THALIA POV:**

"Rose, Lily, Stark and McLean," I muttered as I entered the sixth year girls' dorm.

"Rose, Stark and McLean, death eaters are attacking us. Get your lazy arse off." I barked. I took out the sword Annabeth gave me, and Aegis.

"Whoa, Thalia. Why do you have a sword?" Rose asked.

"We need it. Remember we told you not to get shocked when we take out swords and stuff? We're trained to combat, Rose." I explained. "Now, let's go wake up Lily."

"No, I am not going to let you." Rose stood in front of me.

"Why, Rose, we need her. And there's no time." I said.

"She's my younger sister. I won't let you harm her." Rose said calmly but her hands were shaking from rage. "No one harms my family."

"She's a part of a prophecy that concerns this war!" I shouted.

"The prophecy," Rose whispered. "No! It can't concern any of us. It doesn't? Does it? It does." Her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I really am. I know what you're feeling. You know, Jason Grace? He's my brother and he's also in danger, let's go." I turned to them. Piper and Reyna nodded and fled to wake Lily.

"Let's go to the common room, Percy said he'd wait for us. Till then, Anna is supposed to make a battle plan." I took Rose to the common room.

"Where are Reyna and Piper?" "Where's Lily?" Two questions were fired at me.

"Jason, Stark and McLean went to wake Lily up." I said only to Jason.

"Why does my sister needs to go to a war?" Albus asked.

"We'll explain later." Leo promised.

"Really?" I looked at him skeptically.

"We have to, remember?" Jason reminded.

Fucking prophecy.

**ANNABEHT POV:**

This is not the first time in battle. I kept chanting in my head. Lily just came here with the two Roman half bloods.

"Ok so we're twenty people. We need to attack in two groups. We are fifteen. So a group of seven and eight would be right. Ok, me, Percy, Albus, Scorpius," "Call me Scorp, please," "Jason, Lily and Ben. The rest of you, follow Thalia's lead." I sighed. "They're together, the twenty death eaters,"_ Also some monsters. _

"So we attack from the behind and you guys attack from the front? Now, you guys go first." Percy said.

"Let's go kick some death eaters' butts!" Thalia shouted. They went everyone taking out their weapons

"See, me, Annabeth, Jason and Ben know how to use weapons. We are going to use them. You guys use wands, so yeah don't freak out if we take out our weapons." Percy lectured.

**LILY POV:**

"Don't they outnumber us?" I asked.

"Teachers are with us. I think they are going to come…now." Annabeth said and professor McGonagall entered.

"You students go and wake up the others." Professor McGonagall commanded. But Percy and Annabeth were slowly moving outside. Professor McGonagall noticed this but never said anything. She went up to the girls' dorm.

Lily, Jason, Ben, Scorp and I followed them.

"They definitely noticed us." Jason said with surety pointing at McGonagall.

"Well, she suspects maybe?" Percy asked mainly to Annabeth. I was confused. Suspects what? Before I had a chance to ask what it meant, some teachers strolled by us.

"Oh jolly," I muttered, as Albus crouched himself over me.

"Thalia's there." Jason pointed in Thalia's direction. There was something I couldn't place.

"Are those Greek monsters?" I gasped. Annabeth looked at me with approval. Scorp and Al looked confused.

"What the heck?! That's Minotaur; I just killed it this summer!" Percy exclaimed. I looked at him, more confused than ever.

"What do you mean 'I just killed it this summer'?" I looked at Al, who asked this brilliant question. Note: It's not sarcasm.

**THALIA POV:**

"Not cool," I muttered as I took out another arrow. I saw Rose trying to protect his younger brother from an empousa. I shot the arrow with dead accuracy. Suddenly I turned to see Percy give a battle cry. Usually it's 'For Poseidon' or 'For the Gods' but this time it was completely different.

"For Hogwarts," He shouted. My eyes widened. Maybe he's acting. But he can hardly act.

I looked around to see everyone fighting. Suddenly a death eater took me unaware. He shouted 'Aveda Kedavra'. She looked around shocked. It was almost like she can see death coming towards her.

**PIPER POV:**

I saw Thalia standing and a green light flaring towards her. Jason Grace. Thalia Grace. Grace! They're siblings! The realization is what made me move and put the Katoptris in front of us to reflect the green light somewhere else. Thalia looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Thanks Mclean," She said gratefully. I smiled at her.

"What are friends for?" I took one of my hands to shake.

Yes, Thalia Grace and I are friends that much I know.

**PERCY POV:**

Annabeth and I were back to back, fighting monsters. Déjà vu much? The only difference was, we occasionally had to act with wands, especially when I was doing my Poseidon's-son-power thingy. Oh, there were some death eaters too. Did I mention that?

"Percy, use Riptide, people will ask less questions." Annabeth hissed as she hit a death eater in the eye.

"The teachers and our ally or partners or friends? They'd know anyway."

Annabeth gave a look of grudging respect. Maybe I did say something logical. "I'm rubbing off on you, Seaweed Brain."

I grinned. "Yeah, maybe you are."

**BEN POV:**

I trained and fought monsters and occasionally death eaters. But a full fledged fight? Never. So it was horrifying and cool for me to use my arrows and occasionally magic to kill the monsters. The thing is, death eaters were only twenty but there were monsters, something no wizard was common with.

I looked around to see what my friends were doing. Leo was hitting a monster with a flaming hammer. Thalia and Piper (yes first name basis, get over it) were fighting back to back. Annabeth and Percy were… making out? Yeah, they are making out.

"There's a fight going on!" I shouted at them. They both entangled them from each other, and I was happy to tell you they looked ashamed.

Jason was fighting beside a bear. Where did that came from? Hazel and Nico were fighting together. Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo (the four siblings) were fighting together. Scorpius was off somewhere, I couldn't see him. Reyna was ferocious with a dagger in her hands.

**SCORPIUS POV:**

I was looking for my dad. Where the hell is that bastard? I asked myself as I scanned the Great Hall. Slytherin! He loved Slytherin. I need to go there.

A woman with tentacles came near my way. I was creeeped out. What are these… creatures? The transfer students look completely at ease. Fighting them with their swords daggers and occasionally non verbal spells, the more I know them the more suspicious I get.

"Avifors," I shouted, the woman with tentacles screamed and turned into a fierce… chicken.

I went to the Slytherin hall. Father used to say that it's my hall. A fear crept upon me, what if father didn't come? No, he has to come. He'll do anything for Voldemort, and Voldemort is making him pay for not killing Dumbledore that faithful night, years ago.

I looked at the wall which needed to be crossed for going to the common room. Alohamara

"Alohamara," I whispered and the door opened. Ok what if the Slytherins were awake? My mind registered the question, now.

_"You do stuff without thinking."_ I could hear Rose's voice chiding.

My guess was correct. Draco Malfoy, my father was sitting on the couch, like he was waiting for me or something.

"Hello, Scorpius, decided to come meet your father, at last." Draco said, calmly. My blood boiled. How could this man be my father?

"You, evil, Slytherin…" I couldn't find a name bad enough to call him.

Draco chuckled dryly. "Slytherin. Is that the best you can come up with, my dear son?"

"You should've come with us, when you had the chance!" I shouted.

"Serving The Dark Lord is my duty."

"I challenge you to a duel." I did what I came for, fight against my father. But the words stuck in my throat. I couldn't do it. Why couldn't I do it?

"You can come with us, father." I whispered, still standing there.

"You were always a disgrace, Scorpius Malfoy." Father started scolding me, which didn't bother me at all. "You were sorted into Gryffindor, became best friends with Potter, Weasley and Granger, or shall I say Granger Weasley's children. They are our mortal enemies and you still side with them.

"Your sister Viviana makes me and your mother proud." Behind from father back, Viviana came.

"Vi," I whispered, remembering all those times we played together, I teased her.

"Hi brother," Her voice sounded cold and malicious. A true Slytherin.

"Viviana," I muttered. I was getting angrier every second. But I still couldn't harm them. It didn't matter, but they were still my family.

I glared at her. It was completely weird how I got to be the nice, Gryffindor elder brother, and she got to be the evil, cunning, Slytherin younger sister. Was I adopted or something?

"No you weren't," Draco's reply made me understand that I asked the question out loud.

"I'd be glad if I were," I spat out.

"You say you'd be glad if you were not related to us, and here you are not attacking us." Viviana said.

"I still have some humanity left." I sneered. I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to duel my father. Or my sister.

Suddenly a Dark mark flared up the sky. I saw it going up from the Quidditch pitch.

"Great, I need to go, take care, Viviana. And you," My father snarled at me. "Will be the first to die when the Dark Lord rises," Then he was gone.

"How did he disapparate from here, Viviana?" I asked my face in a sneer.

"What, dear brother? You should go back to your Gryffindorks, after all that's all you are." She smirked in an evil way. That's what she is.

"You've changed, Vi," "I turned back to leave.

"So have you," I heard Viviana's response before I got out of Slytherin. I crashed into Professor McGonagall. I mean literally crashed into her.

"You are in trouble, Mr. Malfoy."


	9. AN: Sorry?

**umm... Hello. **

**I'm sorry to say but this story is now discontinued. It's open for adoption. **

**I'm really sorry. I don't have time for writing this with all my classes. Ramadan is also really stressing me out. If anyone doesn't adopt it, not a problem. I might write this, if I find time.**

**Thanks all of you, for reading this. :D Love ya all.**


End file.
